New Legends
by tempest light 85
Summary: Forms of light and darkness can be different in many ways. and might not even be connected. but there one thing they all share. to go beyond what we believe is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A, remnant if you will.

**the light lives in places, in all thing. you can block it, even... try to trap it but the light will find it's way.**

Zarus and the rest of fireteam infinity were sitting by the fire at a campsite they found in the EDZ a year ago, just relaxing by the warm flames after a long night of patrol missions and one adventure. They decided to set up camp and go over what they did today. Levin was concerned at first of them resting out in the open, but due to the low activity from the house of dusk, and the leaderless and scattered red legion, Griff was able to convince him to sit down.

The three guardians have been through so much during their second life. They went from being lost souls brought back to this world with no memory of anything. To becoming all inspiring warriors who fought and defeated gods and forged their own path, and became legends. Even though they were teens.

There is Levin the stalwart titan of infinity, defending the wall of his home, and being the shield of his team. using solar light to pass flaming judgment on who would ever dare hurt his city or his fireteam. He had smooth bronze colour hair that was slightly longer on the right side. With having yellow eyes and fair skin but with a slight tan.

Griff, a hunter, quick on his feet and quicker on the draw. Awaiting to strike his foes from the shadows with precision and style, along with his swirling power of void to silence anyone who would take another friend from him. He had short golden smooth hair, with green eyes and fair skin.

And finally Zarus, the leader of the fireteam, a warlock with true will and determination to shield humanity, and wielded the storm blue light of arc to do so. Which earned him his nickname, the tempest of the traveller. He had onyx black hair with blue highlights and his hair was a mix between spiky and smooth. {if I have to simplify it, just picture ruby's hair from V6 but boyish, and a little longer}. He had slightly pale skin. And his eyes were a silver colour with a low blue hue.

Together they are fireteam infinity, they have fought through hell and back, save the people of the city on multiple occasions. And have become legend.

"Well, today was a long day," Griff said.

"You can say that again, with that supplies the city and the vanguard can expand the war effort against driving the red legion off earth. As well as making titan a staging ground against the outer planets and moons," Levin said.

Of course." Zarus started. "the city, the rest of the guardians, and us, we've all come a long way. We went from being a struggling bastion, counting every day it still stands, To becoming a strong army, fighting to take back our world, and guiding us to the golden age once again." Zarus replied.

Griff pause before talking. "Ha, you get pretty deep went you talk."

Zarus made an annoyed sight at this.

"But your right Zarus. We've come a long way, and grown so much." Griff said that made a smile replaced the irritated look on the warlock's face.

A small silence fell around the fire. Until it was broken by Quaren, "so, what do you have planned for tomorrow." he said to both of them, but mainly Zarus.

"Well I was thinking we could look around the city, and after that, I would like to head to io. If that's ok with all of you." Zarus said.

Suddenly, a small construct of light materialized into a physical form next to Zarus. Its body was a sphere with a blue glowing eye at the front and had 8 triangular points attach to its sphere body with two metal covers on the side of his front points.

"I guess that's nice Zarus." a young voice with a slight accent that originated from the once-thriving monarchy of Great Britain, that inline with the name the warlock gave him, 'Edward'.

"I think it will be great looking around the city, as well as io, I would love to learn more about that moon," Levin said.

"I'm down for that." the hunter Responded

Then another construct materialized out to the 4. But this one was different, it had the same shape as Zarus's with the 8 triangular points attached to a spherical core/eye. But this one's colour was purple and grey and had u shaped covers on the top and bottom front points.

"So long as we're doing something cool, I'll do it." said a voice with an accent that sounded like a mixture between Irish and french. Whom the hunter named 'vesper'

"Is there any time where you idiots are not blabbering your egos!" another ghost said into reality, this one was colour red and white and had fins in-between the 4 front points. And unlikely the two before, she was a she, name 'Mara'.

"Hey shut up!" griff and his ghost said at the same time.

"all of you stop." Zarus said. "we've had a wonderful day, don't make it dark at the end. But sometimes, you do get overconfident griff."

"Hay!"

"But, you also need to learn not to get so mad over the simplest of things," Zarus said directing to Quaren's ghost.

"What, you-(sigh)." Mara stopped, knowing she would prove his point.

"Hey, Levin?" Griff asked.

"Yes." the titan replied.

"What time is it. we've been out here for a while now? "The hunter said.

"Hold up." the titan said while transmating something into his hand. It resembles a smartphone, but what differentiates it from the communication devices from before the golden age was that most of the middle was made from glass, more sleeker. And far far ahead in technological advancement.

Levin tapt a part of the glass screen. When he did, a hologram of a digital clock was projected above his device that showed the time. 11:36.

"Oh shoot! we've been out for a while. We should get back to the city." griff said surprised.

"Agreed." both Levin and Zarus said at the same time.

Zarus then grasp a container of water and was about to send the liquid on the fire, until. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut your rest short guardians." said a voice coming from the titan's device.

Levin then prests on the screen of his device again, and a hologram of a man appeared on top of it. He cared armour on his chest, legs, and shoulders, with there being another plate on his left.

"Commander Zavala? What is it, sir?" Levin said surprised and confused at his superior's call.

"Well, I need to start from the beginning to explain this." the awoken commander replied.

" can it be quick, I just want to rest," Griff said unenthusiastically but was ignored.

"Good to see you again Zavala. What has made you call us on this night." the warlock asked sincerely.

The commander cleared his throat before muttering any frays. "2 days ago on Nessus, there were reports of suspicious vex activity. After multiple reports of this, we sent one of Ikora's hidden to the centaur. When she arrived, she saw thousands of vex converging to a single area. She attempted to make her way inside, but by the time she reached the chamber the house of dusk were engaging the stronghold. But as quickly as they came, they were retreating. The agent managed to make her way out of that nightmare thankfully."

"That's unusual. It's not like fallen, let along the house of dusk to abandon a siege in a battle." Zarus said.

"Zarus is right, we know how desperate the house of dusk have been these past months. They would only take a battle if they could win it." Levin asked.

"Well, we believe that claiming territory, was not the house's goal during this skirmish"

The minds of the guardian lit up with intrigue and suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Levin asked.

"After the agent escaped the stronghold, she found were the fallen fled to. She manages to scan one of the skiffs before it took off, and found vex tech aboard it. This can only mean one thing."

"They were stealing vex technology." Zarus realized.

"That's what's been presumed," said Zavala.

"Ok, but what could make the house of dusk sacrifice hundreds of their forces for a couple pieces of vex tech. Shur, the fallen are amazing with machines, but with vex technology they really don't understand them, the only one who did was skolas, but he's gone now."Levin said confused.

"If I would half to guess, probably to sell them to whoever would reward them the most. Most elixney mite have become pirates but they have not forgotten business. It's likely that someone bribed, or gave them a bounty to take whatever those vex minds have created underneath those converted rocks." Zarus said.

"That's a likely assumption," Zavala said.

"Ok, but still what do we have to do with this?" Griff said confused.

"I'm getting to that," Zavala said annoyed. Exactly one hour ago, the same signal scans that were picked up on Nessus were found to be on earth outside the EDZ to the south-west. Your fireteam is currently the only one in the vicinity, and are close enough to be there in time before they leave the area. I understand you wish to rest guardians, but this is an opportunity that we can't lose."

"Very well then, me and my fireteam will attempt to make our way to the signal. If we're in time, were retrieve what vex technology was stolen and returned to the city." Zarus said.

"Good luck guardians." is all the commander said before ending the hollow chat with the fireteam.

Zarus then put the fire to rest. "...alright come on, let's get to them before they have a chance to flee," Zarus said while walking toward a cliff.

Griff and Quaren followed suit, and step to the warlock.

"Let's just make this quick." griff said.

"We will," Zarus assured.

The guardians stepped closer to the edge. Silence engulfed the woodland forest that they stood apart from. Then, the hunter stepped forward to the open air, and aloud gravity to do the rest.

Next, Levin leapt from the cliff he perched himself upon and descended down vertically.

And now with Zarus, He jumped high into the air. He took one last look at the navy sky before following his team into the olive forest below.

to the normal people before the golden age, would believe that these 3 have just killed themselves. Well, that's what they would think from the perspective from looking out to the long stretch of forest. For from the bottom, something was arising to the starry sky.

A large ship rose to the navy filled night, a ship designed to fly to the stars from the grassy terra it was forged upon, designated 'stained shrapnel'. On top of its hull stored an armoured figure clad in bronze and red.

From the bottom of the forest dimly lit by the moon, arose a gift, 'queen of hearts', given by a friend. And a young hunter drape with steel and purple planted his boots on it.

And with those two arose another wonder reaching feet of humanity, engrave 'starling bolt'. Standing upon its hull was a warrior graced with honour and coloured with bright silver and sharpened blue, with hope reflecting from both.

The starships rose from the grass that their landing gear were planted upon, to the dark blue sky dimly lit by the moon and the blazing stars

the three transmated themselves to their respective pilot seats. their engines ignited with a flaming burst, and with it came a shattering of wind, those craft of the city flew off to the land of a once-great age. And maybe, it would be again.

-000-

The three guardians were flying to their destination for what seemed like hours through the starry sky.

"Ug, this is taking forever, we've been flying for hours," Griff said over the radio to the others.

"Griff weave only been in the air for 35 minutes. You need patience." Levin responded.

Griff just made a sigh at this. Not a sigh of annoyance, but a sigh of worry. This made Zarus speak. " it's alright Griff, I'm sure Ellen will be fine. If we are gone longer than expected Ikora will make sure she's ok."

"That is not the only reason why I'm worried. I'm worried about what shell do to us!" Griff said scared.

This then caused Zarus to think when he, Quaren and Griff had to stay on Titan for five days for reasons that involve the hive. And when they returned home, ellen was beyond angry and proceeded to hit them with a frying pan repeatedly.

{you well learn about Ellen later}

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Ellen might have some lost control when it comes to anger, but she's not that ruthless. Probably." Zarus said.

This didn't help griff with his problem.

After a while longer of flying, fireteam infinity arrived at their destination. They flew through the cloud to a ruined city, with destroyed stone and moss-lined throughout the roads and buildings.

The three flying above looked upon the ruins with grief. The century-old buildings now shattered across roads, Accompanying the skeletons of the souls long lost, along with the rusted metal of vehicles both military and civilian spread throughout a husk of a once beautiful age. The tanks now paralyzed in their final act of bravery, defending the fleeing souls who now lay dead. The barrels of their cannons aimed at directions that made one ponder in fear at what possible threat they attempted to fight.

"You know, it's probably a good thing that we can only look around certain areas of earth," Griff said with utter grief in his voice, as he gazed upon the horror crimes and sins brought forth in all their fury, at the people of the golden age.

"I know what you mean," Zarus said in equal grief. "But we'll make them pay, they'll all pay for what they have done."

Griff just turn to look at… something once truly beautiful. It was a massive tower in similar shape to a chest piece, standing in the center on a large plaza. But now, it seemed to take up the role as the gravestone for the entire city. The metal of its frame now turned rough brown from wind and rain mangling its very being. Then the top itself had long broken and fallen on the homes and buildings broken so very long ago.

The hunter took a deep breath. "I hope we do," he said with a small smile to be edge.

"Look!" Zarus said.

Flying past a building the guardian saw something, a great but crude feet of eliksni engineering. A massive starship built from scorch metal held together by bolts, and poorly welding. Fallen ran in and out like flowing water. This fallen ship was known as a **ketch**

The guardian's quickly looked for sizeable land for their ships to rest upon. Thankfully an area in the middle of the city was able to suffice. They assumed it was once a park, based on the area of the city it was placed in and the vegetation growing in and around it. The landing gear of the ships extended out and gently crushed the grass that had grown high from more than a century of not being trimmed, While the flames of their engine cooled. And with it, the ship fell silent awaiting to fly again.

Then the three transmated out of their respective vehicles, landing on sand and overgrowing grass. Then they donned their helmets, and all of their gaze turned to the fallen ship poking above the ruins.

"There it is. Let's head through the ruins to the ketch. If we tread lightly through there we can get close to it without a single eye spotting us." Zarus said.

"Sounds like a plan. Hopefully, I get to test my new sniper on the way." griff said while transmating his sniper to his hand.

"If a battle presents itself then you better watch our backs," Zarus said.

"You know I will." griff then loaded a clip of void energy into the rifle.

"Alright, let's go," Levin said calmly while walking to the ruins.

Griff and Zarus then stepped to the buildings as well, with caution. They stepped to the entrance of what seemed was once an office building. The guardians entered through the golden age structure, heading up multiple stairways to get a vantage point of the fallen ship. On the fifth floor, they found one of the walls blast open, and conveniently gave them a clear field of view at their destinations of infiltration, and outside of it were several fallen groups patrolling the area.

"Grate, now how will we get in," Levin said.

"This isn't going to be easy, we need to be careful on how we enter," Zarus said keeping his eyes on the ship

Levin just responded with a nod.

"What's that?" griff asked both his fireteam mates while pointing at something on the ship.

Zarus and Levein looked to wear the hunter was pointing and saw a fallen banner hanging from the ship. It was like the others, tattered, splashed with violet purple, and the symbol of the house of dusk crudely drawn with white. But what did set this differently from the other, was two gusts of wind drawn on the left and right side of the banner, and a fallen sword slicing down of the house of dusk sigil.

"Wait, I've seen that before. That's the symbol of-"

''**Tarvis the wind slayer**," Zarus said cutting off Quaren in the middle of his words.

"Whos Tarvis?" griff said confused.

"I had a run-in with him on Titan two months ago." Zarus began. "He's an archon, whos known amongst the fallen for his skill with a greatsword. I forced him off titan and I didn't see him after. But I did land my eye on his symbol." he said with him looking towards said symbol. "So, if this isn't a coincidence, we might have to do more than just retrieve vex tech in there.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time," Griff said.

"And I believe it won't be our last," Zarus responded.

"Alright, but we won't be doing anything it we can't get in that thing," Levin said gesturing to the ketch.

"Well, how do you think we should get in?" Griff said.

"I was thinking of sneaking in through the engine room. There's an access door near the thrusters that led's to it." Quaren said.

"Good idea, but we'll have to find a way to the thrusters without being seen," Zarus said.

"We can use those collapsed buildings. They can cover us halfway to Tarvis's ship." Griff explained gesturing to several structures that have been lost to the collapse or the elements.

"...that could work. Alright, we'll use the ruins to shield ourselves from their view." Zarus said.

Suddenly Zarus got a message from inside his helmet, It was from Zavala. Of course, he answered the call.

"Yes, Zavala," Zarus said politely.

"I called to check in on your progress. Have you reach the fallen?" Zavala asked.

"We have. Also, we believe that the one who stole the vex tech was… Tarvis."

"Tarvis!?" Zavala said surprised at hearing the name, but he quickly composed himself. "This is unexpected. We were still having reports of him making hit and run assaults on titan against lower defended rigs. Are you sure that ship is his." the awoken said hopeing he was right.

Zarus just sighed. "I am," he said with not a drop of fear in his tone. "But if you need proof which you can gaze upon then hear." the warlock said, then activated a hidden camera on his helmet.

He turned his head to the ketch, more specifically, the large banner hanging from it. He then heard Zavala sigh on the other end.

"fireteam infinity, I am making the elimination of Tarvis your secondary objective. We won't get another opportunity at him. You must make sure Tarvis does not leave this planet." Zavala said with steel.

Zarus turned to Griff who just gave a thumbs up. Then to Levin who gave a nod showing he was ready.

"we will see it through sir," Zarus said with confidence echoing in his voice.

Zavala just looks at the young guardian with trust. "Good luck guardians," he said before ending the transmission, leaving them ready to take action.

Zarus turned to his friends, his team. "Alright guardians, Let's go." he carried words he spoke with honour. And the three jumped into the fray, while narrowly avoiding being spotted by a vandal overlooking the area.

The guardians landed gently to the ground with each of their own means. Afterwards, they stayed close to the ruined buildings that Griff pointed out, going with the plan using them as cover to reach the ketch undetected. Finally reaching the massive ship's they then proceeded to its large thrusters that lined its rear.

They climbed up to the maintenance hatch silently, but slowly. Then the destination was reached as the guardians place their boots on the metal walkway leading to the hatch.

"Man, that took a while," Griff said with exhaustion showing, which would be obvious baste on how many times he had to double jump and had to use his knife like an icepick to help him the rest of the way.

The hunter then turned his head to the hatch. "I've got the door," he said wall transmating lockpick tools in both of his hands, then proceeded to tinker with the control panel of the hatch.

While griff was working with the hatch Zarus and Levin discuss what their actions would be once they entered the eliksni ship. "Alright, what's the plan?" Levin asked, then listened carefully to what words would be spoken next.

"Well for a start we can't run in guns blazing. Based on how far the bridge is away from the engine room, it won't take much time before the fallen get to us before we reach Tarvis if the alarm is triggered. Also, we might risk damaging whatever vex tech they had stolen if we created a firefight in there. The best course of action I think is to take a stealth approach, that way we can look for the vex technology without risking any harm to it. Then we'll engage Tarvis, and show him judgment." Zarus said explaining the plan.

Zarus turned back to his friend draped with purple and steel. Still tinkering with the hatch which refuses to release its grasp on the locking mechanism. "How is it coming along?" he asked the hunter politely.

"Juusst, aboouuut…now!" Griff loudly said his last word with relief, finally releasing the hatch from the locks. He then closed the metal shutter that he opened to access the circuitry and piping. Then he opened the hatch.

As the hatch like door slowly opened, the one who released it turned his eyes to the warlock and titan. "Alright, let's get this smash and grab over with an-," Griff said beginning in his words, but stopped when he turned around.

A dreg stood in the doorway as still as stone. Looking just as surprised as the Guardians.

The guardians and the dreg's eyes were locked for what seemed like hours. Until shattered when the fallen slowly crack his head to something on the metal wall. a large panel lined with buttons and switches, the noticeable one being a large lever in the middle over it. It didn't take a genius to know that what would Blair the alarms in their ears as soon as that lever was pulled.

"Don't…even...think about it." the hunter said with his words applying weight to the atmosphere. While his hand levelled above a weapon holsters on his waist. A weapon, given by a friend.

The alien looked to the hunter, then back to the lever. A moment of silence grazed the platform, with each soul waiting for what fate would show them. And then!

The dreg attempted a mad dash to the panel. But before its claws could grasp the lever, his head exploded in a pop. and with it, it's lifeless body now dislodged of ether crash to the floor with a metallic thud.

What silent the dreg, was what Griff held in his hands. A white and black revolver like weapons once held by its previous owner, who welded it with pride and hope. Its sides were engraved with of the ace of spades. Smoke jetted out of the barrel and the weapons ammunition burst open the cranium of the dregs head.

Zarus and Levin turned to the hunter and dreg he slew, surprised at what just transpired and slightly relieved that he just saved them from alerting the fallen.

Levin sigh. "Thanks, griff."

"Don't mention it," is all the hunter said casually.

Zarus stepped to the doorway and turned his head to the guardian who killed the fallen. "good work my friend."

The warlock aimed his eyes to the stretch of halls leading to the depths of the ship. " all right you two. Let's go"

And the three guardians traded their way into metal halls of the ketch.

-000-

As they made their way through the maze of hallways that made up the ship while searching for the vex technology, they approach every door and turn with caution and weapons drawn. But was set in, no, what was piled up in front of them, wouldn't take a single shot or a careful eye. All it would take was one or two carefully plates transmat beacons for what was in front of them.

Massive piles of vex machinery, devices, even parts of slain goblins and minotaurs were scattered across the storage room that the fireteam lock themselves in so they wouldn't be seen, and so could do what they needed to do without worry.

"Well, uu. This is a lot of stuff." Griff said while his eyes continued to glans at the dark bronze metal.

"No kidding," Levin said with his visor glancing at the largest pile in the room. He then walked over to the pile and grabbed a random piece of vex tech from it. "I still wonder why they wanted to get all of this so badly."

"Same, Let's just take all of this back to the city, then we'll find out," Zarus said.

Levin just gave a nod while Griff said "ok". They began to search for a place to plant the transmat zone, and they needed to be through at ware they place the beacon. the number of things that they needed to teleport to the city it was like trying to pull a guardian fighter craft with a horse-drawn carriage. So they needed to be careful if they transmat too much vex tech or they could Temperley disable the transmat network.

And when lord Shaxx had to…' talk', With them about the first time that happened, Fireteam infinity DID NOT EVER MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!

So they desired to transmat sections of the room's vex tech one at a time.

They quickly got started with their plan, embedding transmat beacons into the metal floor. Thankfully, the beacons were strong enough to parse the fallen made alloy at the five sections of the storage room, being the four corners of it and the central middle.

Griff went to the left and Levin went to the right to set up their respective transmat zones, while Zarus went to the middle to set up his.

Zarus grabbed his beacon out of his date storge, {that's what I'll call the inventory,} then extended the spike on the device. He readied himself to stab it through the metal plates that made up most of the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, but his target was the floor. However, as he was about to embed the beacon through the metal, he felt something. Something, familiar.

It was hard to describe, it felt like something was reaching out for him, Like an old friend or acquaintance. But what catches Zarus's curiosity, was how it was received. It was...muffled, dull, an almost a silent sound. However, this week, unsharpened sense, was strong enough to be traced. He turned to wear this feeling was the most bright, and was confused at what he gazed at.

It was in the very centre of the pile, no in the very centre of the room, like if the fallen were treating it with cair, and it was special. With his curiousness guiding him Zarus stepped slowly to it. He reaches out slowly, and his hand grasp against it.

Its surface was made of metal, which was to be expected from vex tech. It was spherical shape with 4 fin-like protrudes wrap around it horizontally. And the top half of it had 5 lines cut down through in a triangle hex. But what then shock Zarus, was that through the 5 cuts in the converted radiolarian made metal, a white light radiated out of the thin seems, as the light shined on his armour, that same feeling rekindled in him. It was stronger now, more bright. But, what cut Zarus from words, when whatever this vex device was that emanated these familiar feelings, it's top half retracted into the bottom half, and what he saw, truly, made him lost of words.

In the very center of the vex sphere, held in place by metal restraints, a large pure white crystal, shimmered and illuminated the warlock. And, with all of this, it took Zarus not another second to realize what he held in his hands. He was holding in his vary hands, _a shard of the traveller. _Restrained by whatever this spherical vex device was.

He un cup his hand from the metal, then slowly reach for the shard. But before it could even graze its pure surface, something called out.

"Zarus you alright?" said a voice to the warlock's left.

He turned to the sound, then saw griff standing next to a transmat beacon that was by the warlock that the hunter set up.

"Did you set up your zone yet?" the hunter asked his friend. However still remained confused, as Zarus didn't reply, his eyes looking at something in his hand that was glowing.

"...Griff, look." Zaris said slowly while showing him what he held.

The hunter lowered his view to what his friend held, and his eyes widened at the white light that illuminated the warlock. "Is...is that a-"

"Yes, it's a shard. I don't know how the vex got this, but we can't wait for the fallen to take action with it." Zarus said referring to the device he held.

"What are you doing?" said another voice near the two guardians. Said guardians averted their eyes from their fascination, and saw Levin stepping towards them.

"Levin we found a shard," Griff said out loud, causing Levin to be stabbed with a look of shock, and for Zarus to show him the device that chained the fragment of light.

The titan just step closer to the warlock and hunter until he was standing with them. "Is it."

Then Edward materialized to the three, then started to scan the shard, "no doubt this is a shard of the traveler. I don't know how the vex made this. But it's good it's not in their hands."

"Hu I never thought I would actually thank the house of dusk for once," Griff said with his ghost agreeing with him in his mind.

"Ok, now we really need to get back to the city," Levin said.

Zarus remained silent, still blankly staring at the radiant crystal held by this vex sphere still in his hands. The waves of Questions smashed against the shores of his mind, _how did they do this, why. It's, not possible. _The river of questions continued to flow over.

"Zarus?" Griff said to the warlock. This snapped him out of his trans and brought him to face his fireteam.

"Are you alright," Edward asked.

"Im...im fine Edward. I'm just uneasy about… this." he held up the sphere.

"Why?" Levin said, mind lost at what Zarus was thinking.

But then spoke. "2 years ago both me and Edward went to try and infiltrate the vex's data network on nexus. Failsafe made Edward a false id to enter the collective. We hoped to learn why the vex were on the planet and with that what they were doing. Also, I was trying to find out what happened to failsafe's crew, and… Praedyth." Zarus explained, making the hunter and titan recall their time in the vault of glass.

And the warlock, 'Praedyth' who was scattered across time through the singularity created in the stones and soil under the surface of venus.

"But that is not what I learned. A mind was sent to kill me, and I cut it down. But what it said before it died, still leaves me stunned." Zarus said with steel in his voice.

"What did it said?"

"it's afraid...afraid of our light because it's the only thing they can't simulate. "Zarus said, causing the other to be shocked.

"The vex can't simulate are light?" Griff responded as he took in what Zarus said.

"well, that explains why we didn't see any simulated guardians in the infinite forest," Levin responded at the revelation.

"Yes but that's not what I'm trying to say. If the vex couldn't simulate light, then how couldn't they create something that holds the very thing that emanates it?" Zarus said, hoping for an answer to come to light. But as the silent roled in it was clear, for now, it would stay in the dark.

Zarus just gave a sigh, "alright let's just-,"

"Wait!" Griff cut off Zarus for his words.

"yes/what is it?" Zarus and quaren ask respectively.

"Do you hear that," Griff answered looking around him.

"Hear wh-,"

"Wait," Zarus said stopping Quaren.

As many know, all guardian senses have been enhanced since their rebirth. Espeshley warlocks, who what many would consider had a 6 senses for danger linked with the mind and soul, and Zarus was making good use of it,

If his mind and soul could hear, he would be listening to a faint sound of scraping metal. He focused on this week presents. He focused on the direction, it formed. however it was tangled, bundle up like a ball of yarn. through concentration, and it slowly began to unravel. The strings of this presence then untangled, and when it did Zarus's light-infused blood ran cold and dim. When it unravelled, it stretched and stretched.

**Above.**

"MOVE," he yelled out for all to hear.

Griff Levin and Edward looked at the warlock confused, but remembered their training and quickly avoided what came crashing down. A giant purple bler smashed into the metal floor, creating a wave of force sends the Guardian back, along with any vex parts near their feet.

Zarus took out his sword using it to stop him by stabbing it through the floor. Sparks flew across the scar rip in the floor, the cause of metal clinging with metal. When his movement stoped, he pulls his sword out of the metal he stood on, then spun it once before finally setting him and his blade in an inside guard. He looked toward his team, each in their own battle-ready stance.

Griff was crochet down and began to stand give Zarus a clear view of what he held. In his right hand, he was holding one of his two combat knives, while in his right he welded ace.

"_He would be proud,_" Zarus thought to himself.

Levin had both of his hands with his auto rifle, "Origin Story", the barrel aimed at the slowly fading cloud of smoke.

However, Zarus released something. How could he have both of his hands on his sword, unless he?

"Oh no," Zarus said to no one as he looked around for what he dropped. The device was nowhere to be seen. until the warlock's gaze turned to the clearing dust and smoke spread across the room by whatever came crashing down from the ceiling.

And when it faded his Question was answered.

Holding the spherical device, was one of 4 large 3 fingered claws, the claws of a fallen. an archon at that. as the dust finally dissipated the rest came in to view. The remaining three claws and the arms were witnessed, showing armour of the same design of all other eliksni, the differences being the plate were thicker, and painted grey, unlike the usual bone white. 2 banners hanging from the inside of 2 pauldrons resting on the shoulders. Other precise of armour ling the archon's body and as the dust covering his head finally faded. A large grey mask shielded the face of the eliksni. The top part had 2 hornlike protrusions that join at the end, making a half pointed oval shape. With the front having 1 fin go outward at 45degrees above. And finally, a massive greatsword was strung across his back.

And that was when the warlock known who this was, "Tarvis," Zarus said with a held back rage, his hand tightening and his guard firming.

Tarvis slowly stood up from the crotch position he was in, and laugh. "**Ne must thank you for showing this**," he said while shaking the vex device in his bottom left claw, make Zarus grit his teeth, but kept a level head. "**originally ne was going to give this to e cabal. But it withholding a shard go e great machine, ne might have to reconsider**."

Tarvis then reach for his sword hanging on his back, gripping it with his top right claw, "**now**," he then unshift the sword and allowed gravity to bring the blade down with a heavy thud, "**DIS**," the archon yelled out as he grabbed his sword with his other claw, bringing the arc blade above his shoulders. And the heavy blade slammed against the metal floor.

Zarus blinked away from the sharpened metal. Griff jumped out of the way. Levin also jumped, and block the wind sent to him with his gauntlets.

_(play "be brave" destiny 2 original soundtracks)_.

Zarus landed away from Tarvis, but his team as well. However, before he could take a step, an arc round whistled towards him. He sets it though as he brings his sword around him, deflecting the shot. However, another whistling bolt of arc was herd, striking his right shoulder. Thankfully, the shield created by his light and his hadium armour protected him, giving him time to see what shot him.

A vandal was on top of one of the vex piles, fireing a wire rifle at the warlock.

Zarus dodged another shot, readied his blade, and started sprinting toward the fallen. The vandal tried to shoot the warlock, but he either dodged, blinked, or deflected it with his sword. Reaching a close enough point, Zarus blinked once more, then reappeared right in front of the vandal, and slashed horizontally across the fallen's chest, sending the falling mass to the floor dead, with Zarus following above. He landed on the ground, kneeling as he did so. As he rises, 3 marauders and 4 dregs encircled Zarus. Their rage was practically leaking out of their masks as they gaze at the knight, and his sword dripping with fallen blood.

It was long and thin, double-edged, giving it the classification of a longsword. There was a cut in the centre of the blade that went up to the tip, giving it a fork point, and was also engraved with ornate markings. It had two blue crystals that curved into the guard, then back out at the start of the blade, and a small ring was in the middle of the guard. The handle was rapted in thick black cloth that was then capped with two ornate hexagon rings. and The Pommel was a crystal that was tip being cap with a blunt hexagon spike.

The warlock swung into an inside guard, a stance he used in his fighting style.

Then a dreg with a low amount of patience came wailing at Zarus. But as quick as it came, it ended with a precise storm. Zarus strike the dreg's torso against his sword, with it emanating sparking light. The dreg was sent away, the slash in his chest so deep it nearly severed him in half.

The marauders once with their dreg saw him screaming as he smashed into a wall. Though they payed attention to their enemy, as Zarus sprinted to them, arc light being left behind in his footprints. The arc blade of one of the vandals was swung in the direction of the warlock. However futile, as this tempest was too quick to be struck.

Zarus with his blade it both of his hands brought it close to the neck of the eliksni. And the head was severed from the torso. The marauders next to the guardian went into a rage, attempting to slash the warlock. Zarus denied this as he let go of his right grasp on his weapon then parried the strike stunning the marauder. He then broth his sword around, and swinged vertically up creating an arc wave that obliterated the fallen. After this, Zarus quickly deflected an arc bolt fired in his direction. When he turned, the other half of the fallen that encircled him came running toward their prey, with the dregs of the group open fire at the guardian. though useless, as he deflected the arc energy with easy and then blinked to his foes. As he reappears he slashed the leg of the dreg, severing it with the eliksni hitting the floor as it wailed in pain. He faces the marauder, slashing it with two diagonal strikes, then went back in two-handed combat and finishing off the fallen with a final slash. He spun around and kicked another dreg into a marauder, then released his non-dominant hand from his weapon, with lightning flying out of it vaporizing the last dreg. Zarus then focus his light into his sword, arc energy dancing across the blade as a result. He swung his blade in the direction of 3 fallen heading towards him, sending a wave of storming light to them killing the eliksni. he then focus his light from its form of arc, to a form of grace and lift. He glided up words while using his arc light to create 3 swords made of the same power. With a swipe from his hand the arc swords launch with the speed of an arrow, they crashed into the floor exploding in a flash of arc and obliterating the fallen beneath the warlock in a photonic storm.

The dreg that's leg was by the guardian that severed attempted to crawl away, with fear and pain haunting his body and mind. But it's suffering would soon end, as the eliksni felt a sharp pain break his spine, and burst out through his chest. This was Zarus's sword, {_his metal one}_ piercing the alien's flesh as he throws it.

He then landed on the pamul of the sword, the blade know ripping through the floor slightly. He then transmat out his pulse rifle, 'chattering bone' a weapon given as a gift by one of his friends "Petra Venj" after he, the rest of 'fireteam infinity' and "Fireteam Halo" kill the ahamkara "Riven". He also gave the rifle some modifications, which he uses with precision, as the shots of the rifle jetted out of the barrel with every fallen caught in their flight to feel the wind escape their souls and fall as a result. Zarus grabbed his sword from under his feet, then released the stabbed blade from the floor and dead dreg, and landing softly. However, once he raised and turned, his eyes went wide.

He saw Levin and Tarvis locked in a duel. Levin continued to fire at the fallen, most of the shots pinging off of the eliksni armour, with only a few rounds ripping through the cloth that made up the gaps in the armour. But the fallen didn't show pain, as he continues to fire and slash at the titan.

(music end)

-000-

Levin jumps to avoid a strike from the wind slayer's greatsword, while his soler light was jetting out offhand. The flames waved themselves into a spiral travelling up his pam, forming a blazing Handel, and finally the head of a flaming hammer, snapping into place with the handle, with the Minnie firestorm dissipated, leaving the hammer of sol. Said hammer was thrown right at the fallen's mask, flames splashing across its surface. Tarvis roared as he gript the mask, attempting to put out the fire. though he stunned Tarvis but went the fallen raised, with a massive scorch mark spread across it and with rage flaring in his 4 eyes, the titan felt his fires go dim. sTarvis shot at the titan repeatedly and though he dodged several of the arc bolts the archon fired from the 2 heavy pistols he held in his lower arm, 4 of the shots hit the guardian directly, shattering his shields and making the titan crash on his back, the fallen raised his sword above his head. But before the blade could strike, Tarvis felt a sharp pain at his side. And before he could turn, he screamed as a diagonal slash across his back, stretching from his shoulder to his hip. Levin looked at the massive fallen, confused at what happened. But when he saw what landed, his Question was broth to light.

-000-

**44-second prier**

Griff finished off a vandal with a single trigger pull from ace. He then span around and kicks a dreg at its legs, tripping it, with Griff raising his knife then stabbing the dreg's neck.

'_You're left_! Vesper warned in the mind of his guardian, with Griff ripping his blade out of the dead mass just in time to catch a marauder under the jaw with the knife.

He then fires at a group, killing 3 and surprising the other while using the hooked fallen's corpse as a shield to block their fire. He unhooks the knife from the fallen, then runs and jumped while shooting 2 dregs in mid-air. Went he landed he holsters his gun and sheathing his knife, and unhooked "Recluse" from his waist, fireing at lines of fallen with the weapon. He then span to avoid a slash from a captain, then retaliated by swinging Recluse upward while holding the trigger, breaking the shield of the fallen. The captain went back stunned, but when he regained mental balance his eyes stood in front of the now unholster ace of spades, with his face smashed form the bullet released from the chamber with a burst. His hand grasp on to one of his smoke mines, then infused his light into the mine creating the void smoke within. Then was thrown to the Vandals hiding behind cover that he miss with ace, engulfing them in smoke with coughing ringing out, though muffled by the mist. The hunter brought out recluse again firing at the thick mist, it exploding as a result of void clashing with void.

"Man I'm good," Griff said with his confidence showing.

But when he turned, a look of concern was painted over. he saw Levin fighting against the archon they were ordered to kill. And was losing.

He was then shot 4-times directly by the wind slayer's guns that was held at his sides, makeing the titan fall to his back, his shield broken.

Griff began to run to the archon. Using his light to increase his speed while unsheathing both of his knives, both held in a reverse grip. Two wretches then came charging at the hunter, but were quickly dispatched as he leapt to avoid their arc spears, then slit their throats and the eliksni fell, {_pun intended}_. The hunter then saw Tarvis with his greatsword raised above his head. The hunter running quicker than ever, he looks to the ceiling, then to Tarvis, to the ceiling again and got an idea. The guardian through one of his knife towards the roof. As the long dagger left his grip he turns his light into something that his call both useful and annoying to Allies and enemy alike. the tether was attached to the knife's pommel, and the other to his arm.

"_Oh-oh, I know what you're doing_!" Vesper replied realizing mentally what his guardian was doing.

Griff began to swing in a wide arc. Perhaps, too wide as he swings so low he almost hit the floor, but he uses this to his advantage as he kicks a captain out of formation, which gave a certain warlock a killing blow on the captain and his forces. While the hunter continues to swing. Finally, getting close enough Griff yanked his arm forward making the tether rip out the knife from the ceiling and caught it in a reverse grip. He ready to strike against Tarvis, and saw an exposed latch that held at the left side. He adjusted his blades to the right place, and they began to sere through cloth, then armour, then skin.

The fallen grunted in pain, making him turn around, rage flaming in his 4 eyes.

Griff landed with a confidant smirk edged under his helmet. When he turns though, his face went pale. Tarvis was standing in front of him, the archon towering over the hunter with alien blue staring back at green. But the guardian gaze was turned as he hired something he knew all too well. He saw Zarus next to Levin, standing in a healing rift, with it shimmering with light. however, he wasn't the only one that hears it, as Tarvis began to raise one of his large pistols. The hunter acted quick, unholstering his hand cannon, fire and knocking the gun out of the eliksni claw.

Griff then began to run away from the fallen blind firing at him as he did so. "Overhear you Worden eternal knock off!"

This comment seemed more confused Tarvis then it did enrage him. Nevertheless, he still took hate by the word of the guardian, with him sprinting to the hunter while giving Zarus enough time to heal Levin back to the fight.

Griff continued to dodge strike after strike from the blade of the archon. But confusion touches his face, as Tarvis switch his sword to a reverse grip then stabbed the floor with his blade next to the hunter, Which blocked him. Tarvis reed back his leg, then kick the guardian with massive force into a wall. He crashes into the wall, blood spurting from his mouth when the speed of his body went from 10 to 0 in less than a second. The stinging pain across his body restricted him from standing, he had enough strength to lift his head, with his light starting to repair the severe internal damage. He saw Zarus and Levin firing at the terrifying stature of the archon that sheared his insides.

Zarus jumped over a swing from the fallen's blade while in this stalled moment, materialized his arc light to the form of his sword, similar in shape to one of his hadium, with the difference being it was longer and it coursed of arc light. With said blade striking the wind slayer, damaging his chest plate with also one of his pauldrons be severed and caste away.

This gave Levin an opening. He charges his light of solar to his leg, then leapt to the fallen striking his armour boot blazing with dragon fire. Tarvis was stunned and away, not by much but thankfully enough to give Griff the time to arrive, and the time to plan for the clash.

"You alright," Levin ask concerned at the injured hunter, still with one hand holding his chest. His light wave around it in the shape of a flower blooming.

"(cough) I'm alright. My light is healing whatever he smashed." griff said referring to when the wind slayer kicks him with the equivalent force of a car going at high speed's. "So, any ideas Zarus?"

"Focus on your light, we can break through his armour with that. Are rifle aren't make a scratch." the warlock said referring to their main range handheld weapons cradled in their paw.

Zarus tracsmated his rifle to his storage, his hand now free to grasp the handle of another weapon wielded by the warlock. Grasp a mighty weapon he did. From his back, he released his sword, the blade stops an inch away from touching the floor.

"On my signal, fan out and attack with full force," Zarus informed with a voice as hard as steel, then received a nod from the other 2 guardians.

Tarvis recovered from his daze. He slowly stood again, his rage shown when he rammed the greatsword through the floor of his ship, the force fueled by anger and the eliksni's absolute strength. When he gazed forward though, his fire grows into a storm. The 3 guardians who had killed his loyal soldiers and had seemed, to have bested him. But the mere thought of these foolish humans being the ones to silence him bright his rage to the level of a bomb mere seconds from detonating. He levelled his pistols at the light bearers that stood behind a barrier made of the vary power.

"**You will not best me**!" the eliksni roared, then released a valley of arc bolts at the guardian. They detonated upon impact with the barricade of light, shattering it and smoke formed as a result. Though a brief moment of satisfaction set in for the wind slayer, it soon turned to frustration as three figures emerged from the dust, runing in all directions

Zarus delivered two bursts from chattering bone to Tarvis's side, while narrowly avoiding a strike from his sword. He forms his arc into another sword then was launched to the wind slayer making contact with his chest plate, a serge of a tempest coursing through the fallen body. The pain would be cruel though as Griff jump above the archon and fired off ace of spades, rounds embedding into the exposed shoulder of the eliksni, result in the arm connected to drop the heavy pistol cradled in its claw. With the other have it's grip loosened on the blade it wielded.

He wasn't done yet though, as his feet landed on Zarus's rifle, and so the warlock launches the hunter to the fallen once more. He pulls out his long knife then with one slash as quick as a hawk and thin as grass, cleaved off a piece of the wind slayers mask, exposing part of his scarred face to the guardians. However, the archon wasn't given a second to realize what griff have done, as a small mass of burning metal collided with his side, reeling him into more pain than he already was.

The mass, was a fist, the metal, was the armour gauntlet in composing it, and burning flame was the light of the titan Levin. After his fist made an impact, the titan transmat out his shotgun, "Purrfect Paradox", a weapon he inherited from the resting place of lost legend of the city. "Saint-14". Weapon of said legend was then pressed against the archon's armoured leg. And the shot rang out, almost loud enough to cover the alien roar of a ripping pain. The legendary shotgun was holstered, as Quaren ready himself for what was about to come. He brought his hand behind him as if he was holding a large hammer or a battle axe. With the latter being formed by solar winds. First, the handle was bright by a blaze of light, then the axe head emerges from the fire. And finally with one swing with the speed of spreading flames and the force of a meteor, the archon was sent into a wall, the resulting force shook the already damaged roof of the storage room. Causing several beams metal plates and other objects to fall on Tarvis, hopefully being the final blow to silence the archon.

"Hu, I expected more?" Zarus said disappointed directing his words to the defeated wind slayer.

"Yeah, I thought you were a challenge, Travis," Griff said with a grin ever-present.

But as the guardians spoke their words, they each notice what was on the floor, what he dropped. The same vex device that was found to hold a shard of the traveller, and the same that the defeated archon held.

Zarus quickly went to pick up the vex sphere, with the light within he unlocked it. The 3 segments of the top once more retracted into the bottom, revealing the fragment of the traveller/great machine shard.

He then turns to the piled up rubble on Tarvis. "...I guess you couldn't live up to your name, you fool." afterwards he began to walk away.

"**NE**** AM NO FOOL!**" screamed Tarvis as he emerged from the scrap metal that held him down.

Levin and Griff open fire but were knocked back by arc from the heavy pistol Tarvis held. He then went for a strike at Zarus. Thankfully he jumps away in time, but the open sphere slips out of his grasp. He caught the bottom of it thankfully, though the vex prototype began to fall to out of the hand without anything holding it. so, Not thinking of the consequences, he reaches forward and grabbed the shard. Little did Zarus know what he had just done set the winds of him and his team journey on a new path.

The crystal of light unleashed a wave of force, sending the guardians, Tarvis, and the remaining vex piles back. With the latter being knocked over and scattered across the floor. The now active sphere glows brightly then floated about the eyes both alien and human that looked upon it speechless.

"Wh-what did you do!" Tarvis shouted at Zarus.

Zarus, however, didn't reply as he continued to look on shocked at what he had accidentally done.

Then a flash of light flared across the room blinding everything for a moment. When the lumen energy cleared, and 4 individuals look upon with thair three orbs of silver blue, green, yellow, and blue. A large triangular-shaped portal resinated in the middle of the room. through it, they saw a snow-tipped forest with mountains lining the background of the unknown lands.

"W-wh-what is this!?" Griff's words split out of his tongue with utter confusion.

The portal then glowed brighter, with the light stretching across the room making the hunter, titan, and the archon look away. But Zarus, he just looks to the light, he just looks to the blinding light and quietly said. "I don't know."

The portal flashed with a lumen fury, Covering everything in the room. When the light dissipated, Tarvis, the vex sphere, several of the vex parts, and fire team infinity, were nowhere to be found. Though, they reappear, just not in a world familiar to there epoch.

a, Remnant if you will.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Hello, for some of you this is a new story that has just bloomed into this community. And for others one that has long wilted. **

**What I mean is that I uploaded this story long ago, and it failed do to its atrocious grammar and me not yet understanding how the whole fanfiction thing worked at the time. So I decided to take it down, and give myself some time to go over what I did write and Wrong. Now I am back and I hoped what I've learned will guide me smoothly through this journey. For those who see the original story, I ask that you give me a chance to redeem my self.**

**After all, when are ghost revived us so very long ago we were given a second chance in a new world. I hope the same can apply here.**

**Well now that has been lifted from my shoulders I guess I should move on to the questions your asking about the story. For those who do not wish a spoiler please look away.**

**Q1: The storey timeline? The story for destiny will start 1 year after forsaken, shadow keep has not started. And RWBY will be during volume 6. For those who wonder why I start at volume 6 and not 1 or 2, no offence to other authors, because of two reasons. 1 I wanted to work with fresh new content. tho with volume 7 now out it kind of defeats the purpose. But still new either way. 2 to give more story material from me to work with while I write.**

**Q2: What is Zarus's subclass exactly? You might be wondering what is the arc sword of a storming death that happens to be Zarus's subclass is. Its something you'll learn in the next few chapters. All I'll say it is something to do with the crown of tempest and the iron lords.**

**Q3: will I keep the story inline will the canon? I'll keep it in line, most of the time. but no promises.**

**Tempest out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry if this took so long. but chapter 2 is here now and I hope we're able to wait, now let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 2. The lights in the new world.

The brewing winds buffered at the leaves of the forest that stretched on for miles across the landscape. Winter had set in for the area, not much was to be expected. Just another season of the bitter cold being applied to the woodland and the risk of frostbite everpresent, then move on to the next. However, this winter would hold new events during its time that one wouldn't usually be custom too. For something not of this world has arrived in the middle of the frigid blizzard.

A small white light with blue circuitry resonating around it appeared in the clearing. The light began to expand greatly, with the illumination reaching above the snow-tipped trees. After this great reach through the light began to dim. Just as quickly as it emerged, it then weaved back into its original form. Before finally, vanishing. But something was left behind.

Spread across the clearing were pieces of machinery unfamiliar to the people of the land. They were in a colour of light bronze, with some of them looking like humanoid limbs. And the rest were different size parts, unknown of what use they hold. But there was more to this apparently. As something, not born of metal had come with things born of it.

A figure clad in armour of blue and silver with robes of grey and black lied on his chest, The snow that dripped from the sky began to pile upon him. Though when a single snowflake lands on the visor of his helmet, he jerked back to consciousness. He lifted his head up then used his arms to push his chest up slightly. He tilted his gaze around him seeing where he was. then confusion set into his mind. He broth up his leg and planted his boot in the whiteness of the snow, then stood up to his full height, revealing his armour to the world.

Silver metal with a blue fade that was the material of his chest plate was strapped to the top of the chest that reaches down and stopped below the ribs, with also there being two plates at his sides and a blue crystal in bedded to each of them. Upon his shoulders were two ornately-shaped spaulders, the top sections of them went around all sides of the shoulder, taking the advantages of a pauldron wall still keeping a low profile. a piece of cloth connected the two of them from each shoulder. and had 2 a sub armour plaits that extended to the top of his upper arms then stop in a point just before reaching the elbow, and two gauntlets of a silver melting to blue lade on his four arms with crystals being planted in both. A dark grey robe sowed with white and trimmed with a brighter navy was rapt around his waste. Faintly in the shadow made by his robe blocking the light, was two metal leg guards of the same material as the rest of the armour. But what was the most eye capturing of his armour, was his helmet. Or, was it a crown? It had a visor composed of crystals and was slightly covered at the top by grey cloth. There were two dark grey braids on either side of it, with two silver loops hanging from them. Then finally at the top was a metal ring wrapped around the helmet. And connected to it were ten crystal arches, showing the crown of a king.

E**ven though thy time of kings has long past, their love and tempest might will never fade**.

this warrior his lived by these word like so many others. he would continue to carry them until the dawn and then some. He was a guardian. And his name was Zarus.

Zarus looked around and found himself confused at the land surrounding him. He then jerked his gaze at something. It was one of the strange pieces of technology that arrived with him. This was different however, it was slightly larger than the others and despite its plane spherical shape, it felt like there was more to it. This sphere was then picked off the snow by the warrior with the crystal crown. He examined it surface attempting to make sure that no harm had come to it. Though no external damage could be seen he wanted confirmation.

"Edward is it damaged," he said while having his firm grip on the sphere.

Suddenly, a construct in the shape of a four-pointed star coloured blue and white appeared next to the guardian, "I'm trying to figure that out. Whatever this is made of it's not allowing me to scan through it." Edward responded.

"Cant you unlock it like how you did before?" Edward asked.

"I'm trying," Zarus said with his grip tightening on the sphere, attempting to imbue his power to open it. Though no matter how hard he tried it refused to reveal the shard of a paracusal light.

He knew it wasn't because of his light, he had plenty. Sure he had used up a considerable amount of light when he was lock in his dual with Tarvis's army and the wind slayer himself, But there wasn't too much used. Out of 100% of light he had when he went into the ketch, when he arrived in traveller knows where he was at 71%. And even then, a guardian's light can recharge quickly, and though it can be delayed and even stopped by the darkness it's still a powerful feet.

It fell like it was… closing itself off to him. This made Zarus realize how the sphere worked. Or at least had a theory on how it did. Is by a light wielder using his or her power to open the sphere. But now for a reason not yet answered the light contained within would not respond. Zarus gave a sigh and told Edward to put the sphere in storage. He would have to return to this another time. Right now, he had to find wear Griff and Levin went.

And ware they all were. Zarus thought this as he looked up to the sky's. And saw a moon. However, he knew it was not the Moon of Earth with one detail showing it clear as day. It was shattered. Shattered like porcelain, it's pieces hanged close to the large chunk that still remained.

Zarus could only say one thing at what he gazed upon. "What happened?"

-000-

Within the old house once belonging to the now-deceased community of Brunswick farms, held 7 new guesses who haded seek warmth in the abandon residence. These individuals were, a huntsman, 4 hunters's still in there training, a farmhand who dreamed of bigger things, and an old women that had recently join the other 6.

This old woman spoke to them of a tail. A story of a legendary huntress, who at her was thought to be the bane of the monsters that walked the there world. Who was thought to have fallen long ago in lands uncharted. But despite the tails speaking of her end, this warrior. was, not, dead. After all, she was sitting right in front of them.

Everyone looked at the woman shock at the story and revelation of her identity.

"I...i can't believe it. You're the Grimm Reaper," the huntsman, 'Qrow' spoke in ah at her. "You were a legend. Until you disappeared."

"How exactly does a legend disappeared?" the farmhand, 'Oscar' asked confused.

"You never used your name, never showed your face to the public," Qrow began. "But the storeys about you... I based my sword off your weapons. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper."

"Well I'm just a disappointment, so you're well on your way." the old woman once a legend, 'Maria' spoke.

"How can you say that," one of the hunters's, 'Blake' asked sheepishly confused at her words.

"Child, a huntress is supposed to protect others till the end. But after my eyes were lost I only looked after myself," Maria said.

"You shouldn't inspired to be how I was. Especially when some of you are stronger already." she said again to well… everyone in the room but her. "I just I could've left this world in better shape."

Everyone continued to look on with sympathy for this broken hero, With silence unknowingly setting in. but then was broken as a girl with short hair with red highlights at the tips and who shared the traits that Maria once had. **Silver eyes**. "Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my power the way you did." 'Ruby' another of hunters's said with a smile.

Maria turns to the girl. She would have spoken if what happened next had not happened. What it was, a force. A force that struck the very soul of remnant. A force similar to an earthquake but 5x as powerful echoed across lands then as quickly as it came it faded.

Maria looked up afterwards. Everyone in the room was holding on to the couch or chair that they sat on with dear life.

everyone was silent for a minute, until. "what was that!?" the third huntress, 'Yang' said.

"Maybe it was an earthquake? The crash could have set off a tremor." Blake asked.

"No, an earthquake goes on much longer. This one happened instantly," Qrow answered, still shaked from what he spoke of.

"...could it have bin a Grimm?" the final huntress, 'Weiss' asked, making every one contemplate what Grimm could possibly create a shock wave of that magnitude. Though this thought prose was interrupted.

"Well, it's properly best to take a look," Qrow said as he walks to grab his large sword, then to the door.

"But the storm is still on, you'll freeze," Ruby said out concern.

"I'll be fine ruby. Just a quick look." Qrow told her then walked to the door and closed it behind him.

-000-

Qrow released his hold over the knob then looked out from the porch. Whatever that pulse was they weren't the only ones affected by it, as he saw shattered windows, tools once laying of the fence now on the snow bed, and small structures only held in place by gravity had fallen to the whiteness as well.

Qrow just let out a sigh then reach for something behind him, And pull out a small metal flask. He took a short swig of its alcoholic contents, then put the flask away. Qrow step of the porch planting his boots into the snow. Little did he know, he wouldn't be fine what he was planning to fine.

-000-

Zarus continued to trek through the sea of snow that went on for miles while gazing at his motion-tracker for any sign of two Guardians he search for. He had been searching for Griff and Levin for a while now, though all he could do is walk in a straight line and hope for the best. He also asked Edward to try and contact Vesper or Mara, but they were not able to be reached.

"Any luck?" Zarus asked his Ghost. "No still nothing…*sigh* they can be anywhere in this forest, what do we do." Edward said out of ideas.

"We'll just half to keep going. If we stop now we won't find a way to leave here." Zarus responded.

Edward looked out again to the thing that baffled him and his Guardian. The shattered moon, "wherever here is." this made Zarus look up as well.

When he and Edward arrived here, they thought they ended up in another area on earth. That was until they saw the broken grey disc in the sky. Of course, Luna had taken damage through the centuries, it's surface becoming continents of scars during the collapse and the great disaster. But it had never escalated to a chunk of it being ripped off and made glass shards out of.

This thought was interrupted however, at Zarus herd a ping. A ping from his tracker. He quickly looked to the top left to his circle radar. And a blue dot lies still far too the right from the one at the centre. Zarus began to kick up snow as he ran to whoever it was, with the winds pushing at his robe. He finally came near to it with there only being a few trees and foliage blocking his advance. He Pushed away the bushes and branches then cut at the ones that could not move with his sword. After the vegetation was clear though, the warlock stopped at what he saw.

A person in black grey and purple armour with a cape and hood lied in the snow. Zarus found one, now he had to find the other. But he had to revive the guardian in front of him, he got down on one knee and examined the warrior along with their surroundings. Like his own arrival, several pieces of the vex tech they were sent to retrieve and came with them to this unknown world had also appeared with the other guardian. But there was something other than the dark bronze metal implanted in the white floor. Zarus looked to the right of the warrior, then saw a small four-pointed with an optical eye in the middle, very similar to the one that floated next to Zarus. Some differences were present though,

its colour was purple and its tips and edges were a pale orange. With it also having two u shaped covers on the top and bottom front points.

Zarus leaned a little, then gently tapped the top of its shell. "Vesper?"

After another tap, the small construct now known as Vesper optical eye began to flicker a blue light before finally, a bright blue dot replaced the small strobe light. Vesper began to float out of the snow while shaking some of the whiteness off of him.

"Ug," Vesper groaned, then he notices the warlock and his own construct both in front of him.

"Zarus, what happened?" the ghost said confused, then looked at their surroundings. "What the… ware are we?"

"I don't know, me and Edward woke up a little ways from you. Whatever this place is… I don't believe it's earth." Zarus said, while at the end looking up at the shattered disc above, Making Vesper look up as well.

"Wow…what happened there." Vesper said slightly surprised.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Edward Finally spoke. " but that's not important right now. First can you please revive him." he said speaking of the individual lying flat in the snow who he assumed was dead.

"Oh sure," Vesper said noticing his Guardian on the snow. He floated to his friends head, then began to scan it along with the rest of his body, engulfing it in a shimmering dazzle of light.

Zarus and Edward were waiting silently, knowing what will happen next. But found themselves confused when the light ceased, and the Guardian did not move an inch.

"Oh," Vesper said as if he realized something.

"W...what happened? Why didn't it work?" Edward asked dumbfounded.

"He's not dead, he's just unconscious," Vesper said and from those words, a groan could be heard through the conscious Guardians helmet.

"Well in his defence Zarus, you and I were knocked out for a while too. The snow that was piling up on us did show it, so you can't really single out the lad hear." Edward Presented his defence.

"Well... true." the warlock said, then turn to the unconscious guardian. "Let's just awaken him."

He stepped to his friend once again, he turn him off his chest and on to his cloak. he then grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him gently. "Griff."

He didn't wake.

"Griff," Zarus said once more getting slightly annoyed as the Guardian now revealed to be griff still did not wake.

then. "GRIFF!" the warlock let out a rending yell, wich awoken the hunter, Griff.

"Ah what happened did we miss the iron banner!" Griff said panicked, which made the two Ghost chuckle a little, and a small smile to form under the cristal visor of the other light bearer.

Griff stoped for a second and found himself confused. He saw Zarus Vesper and Edward all staring at him, but what set him in a dumbfounded state, was that there were no longer in the ketch. Instead of the dark metal and alien machine, they were surrounded by fields of trees, and their feet now shifted in a blanket of snow. The silent atmosphere of the fallen ship was now replaced with a start of a blizzard on the verge of screaming into a winter storm.

"Zarus... what, how did we get out of the ketch," Griff ask, unaware of his arrival.

"I'm not sure myself." the warlock said as he held out his hands, and a familiar vex made sphere fell into the Guardian's hands. "Whatever I did to this...it somehow brought us here.

"earth?" the hunter said with his head tilted and it's gaze dotted around.

"Well, I thought that too… until I looked up" he said with his hand pointing to the sky.

It was hard to see through the storm, but Griff saw the same thing the left Questions shifting in the mind of the three others with him, and now him as well.

"Then if we're not on earth, where are we?" that was the Question Griff asked that the other guardian and the two ghost asked themselves.

The four continued with there conversation through the winds, each one of them giving there own theories on where they were. But as their words continued to graze the cold wind, their blind spot was left open. and inhabiting it, a creature familiar to the people of this world. And the two who arrived became the mark of the creatures _Grimm_ pray.

"Well, where ever we may be we can't find out right now. Now we need to look for Levin and Mera then fined some ware to wait out the storm." Zarus said with an end coming to their plans here.

"Now come on, if we boost are-"

"ZARUS!" Griff shouted, much to the confusion of the one he spoke to. though, what the warlock heard next made him realize.

A loud animal-like roar shredded the winds and hooked the ears of the two in its direction. It grows much loader as Zarus felt a dark presence moving fast towards him.

Griff, thinking quickly reached for ace. He engulfs the Handel in his grasp. Then-

-000-

Qrow continued to shift his boots through the snow, now having left the farm and just now entered back into the forest. Then through several small sounds caught the attention of the huntsman. above the tree and be hide the cold winds he could see several birds flying above the trees, letting cry of panic as they flew to the sky. Through Qrow's life as a huntsman, he learned many sigh that can indicate a potential threat. One of those being how birds leaving all at once could such a thing. As something would half to disturb them.

Qrow began to back away slowly while reaching for his sword. He didn't unsheathe it, for now, he kept his grasp on the Handel. This warning could not be taken lightly. Sure it could have bin a wind animal that caused the avians two panic and flee, but there was that chance of it not. Add to that chance was the wave of force that hit the lands less than an hour ago, for all he knew he could be seconds away from facing a Grimm with the power to crack the very soul of the land. But Qrow was stoped as his heel hit a hard surface. Normally, he wouldn't stop backing away, but He could tell whatever his foot hit was immovable, so he stopped and turned.

What his heel hit was a tree that had broken off the ground and fallen to the snow. Though, when his eyes looked up, the orbs of the man widened. I wasn't just this one, all of then, almost all of the trees surrounding him had been forced into white.

"What the hell?" the huntsman mudder as his grip tightened on the handle he held.

Then, faintly in the bottom corner of his eye some different from everything else he saw around him. Though not all of it was exposed though with only a small bit of whatever lift above a little from the tree it was behind. He leaned over the trunk, and what Qrow Branwen saw.

Truly… made him lost of words.

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N**

**Again sorry if this took so long to get out. Just that work like this does take time and patience. One reason is that I'm trying to capture that fancy wordplay and the feeling of mystery found in the grimoire.**

**Now on to the replies.**

**To "Fidgeter," "Onepunchplayer," and "Ecoolasice," thank you for your support, and I'll keep up the good work.**

**And to the two questions asked by "Diluation," 1 I know that how I started the story would be during shadowkeep if I follow by real life time. But this is my story and the way how I've structured is so most of the story will take place before shadowkeep. I understand you are just trying to tell me what I'm doing wrong but I assure you I'm improving and I have planned for what's coming in the future.**** 2 I did know about the ****Eliksni language and how to incorporate it. I just found it too difficult and too time-consuming to translate every single word from English to Eliksni. Also, the bolding of Tarvis's speech was not meant to show him speaking Eliksni. It was just meant to show the power and fear his voice carries.**

**And with that, I end this authors note here.**

**Tempest out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Linking

Griff still kept the barrel of the gun he held aimed at the creature that lade dead in front of him and Zarus. Both stood there shocked, until-

"Thanks," Zarus spoke softly. He then shifted his gaze to the thing that the Hunter shot.

"what was that!?" he said quietly, though the caution in his voice was expressed clearly, as he steps to the thing, the creature.

Griff took this time to get from the snowbank he was in, with him standing up and brushing the snow off his armour, finally revealing every detail of it.

He wore a black and purple vest that had a Chinese and Japanese design, as well a metallic sash over the shoulder of the hunter and a silver medallion connecting both ends of the sash. Though, the original emblem in the medallion was replaced with the hunter's own. His left arm had light armour coloured in black grey and purple, with a bright orange lining the edges, starting at his shoulder then heading down to the wrist, while under it was a mechanism the Guardian modified. While his right also had light armour, but the difference being a small shoulder pad that curved on to Griff's shoulder and a gauntlet on his four-arm, but another mechanism similar to the one on his left arm also hang underneath the hunter's gauntlet. For the legs starting at the thighs, they had a canvas material colour in black, two grey box-shaped bags were strapped to the canvas covering his thighs. His knees and legs were adorned with plate armour, having the same paint style as the one worn on his arms. Then his helmet, it had a rectangular part protruding ware the eyes would be, underneath being a grey mouth plate with a cut down the middle. And besides it, the protrusion that shielded on the left and right were two in-cuts peeking out from behind the metal that covered them. What that protrusion was doing, it seemed to be doing more than just covering his eyes. And finally, the thing that every hunter have to show the guardian that they were, their capes with hoods. Griff's was painted black and the edges were violet purple than on the black surface of the cape, was the hunter's emblem.

Is was the ace of spades in the colour of lilac, separated into seven sections that curved in the centre making a swirl.

The hunter wearing this armour treaded to the guardian and the unknown beast he'd slane. The both of them, and there Ghosts taking in every single detail of the creature now laying in death.

A blacken fur spread across its body with its head in the form of a wolf. though, the red-eyes, the bone-white mask, the much larger and beast-like appearance, seem to say this wasn't the animal present in many forests on earth.

"What is this thing, a werewolf?" Griff said of the thing that seemed to embody the very mythology he spoke.

"Well, it looks like that. Whatever this is it's certainly not a wolf." Zaris said of the creature. Whatever it was it seemed to be it was letting off… some, feeling. Even as it lied dead in the white, a faint present. Of...hate, a feeling of loneliness, depression.

" Edward can you take a look at this ," Zarus called from within, making the Ghost materialize into the blizzard.

The ghost readied his optical eye for it's scanning procedure. But then the Ghost and all others around were taken aback, as the body of the dead beast began to disintegrate into ash and smoke. like how when hive and their eldritch bodys dissolve away, only leaving the horrifying worm they shared a symbiotic relationship with before dyeing and dissolving away with their host. But this thing that seemed to fit almost every detail of a werewolf did not leave behind a horror to the eye and mind as it dissipated and the ash brushed away by the brewing wind of the searing winter all-around them.

"What in hells!?" is all that came out dumbfounded of whatever Edward used to Speke.

"...umm, ok that happened," Griff said, muttering the three words that went through all the others.

The Warlock looked, silent. Blinded at his moment of clarity and unanswered confusion. Then, as the black particles in braced the cold, the main goal he followed within the winds of the same air resurfaced with the speed of an arrow, piercing the veil of the soul to the mind.

Zarus stood, "(sigh)... I guess it did. Let's get back on track, we need to find Levin before more of those things fined him."

"Right," spoke Griff as he stood loading a new cell to the chamber of his canon, and the rounds were ready to sing.

The two set off to the woodlands that encircled all around. They have seen the first danger that walks the land, carving the hate that seemed to build it's very being into fear that would be sone across the plans.

Wherever the Guardians are, it seems they have only grazed the surface of this world, not yet known as different to their home. A home, who also believed in this misunderstanding.

**-000-**

Within the walls of the city, A man looked down at one of the many consoles that spread throughout the room he found himself in, with looks of worry sharing the man's blue skin face as he fidgeted with the screen in front of him.

"Fireteam Infinity, are you there?" the awoken call softly, only for silence dimly sparked by the sound of other consoles in use.

"Fireteam Infinity, are you there?" the man said once more, the voice growing louder from the last response not answered. But no word echoed from the speakers.

"...Zarus, Griff, Levin, are any of you there!" he spoke louder, grabbing the attention of the woman near him.

She walks up to him to see his progress. "Still nothing?" she spoke sincerely.

The man sat silently in his chair, before getting up from his seat and walked to the railing that overlooks the rest of the control room. He clasped one of the metal polls and look out to the rest of the room. "No… it's bin 7 hours and we still haven't heard a word from them."

In that time he spoke no contact has been established with the guardians looked for with desperation. What has happened to their warriors, their champions, their legends. Were they captured, did there fighting rage on. Or…were they…were they.

The woman rested her hand on the guardian's shoulder, " they're probably just some interference. Our new satellites still have errors in their systems, I'm sure they're fine…they've gotten out of worse Zavala."

Zavala looked up to the woman. Though the concern was still upon him, its blade was dulled by her words. "...I hope you're right."

She then released her comforting grip from the awoken's shoulder.

" but now we need to know what's happening to them. Ikora, can you get one of your hidden to investigate." Zavala spoke with his goal set.

"Let me check," Ikora said as she opens a tablet looking device. After pressing a few parts of the screen a list of name digitized within the polycarbonate glass. Though many of them were off with other assignments, there was one that was available.

"The other hidden are all prey occupied at the moment. But…I am able to get Aunor on it."

She then tapped a symbol next to Aunor's ID, then the screen change from a list of names to a number pad. She tapped in a 7 digit code before the screen changed to a blue handprint. Ikora prests her hand against the shape that almost matched, a horizontal line in a green glow came down the screen and scanned the guardian for her light.

With all the while Zavala just stood there awkwardly, waiting for the security measures to be accepted...All 7 of them.

finally, Ikora dealt with the last measure... Then the screen went black. only to come a light a second later and reveal a person with a feminine figure in brown armour, who sat in a pilot seat of a jump ship, the design unknown does to the view from within the ship.

"You called?" spoke the woman in a gruff voice.

"Aunor, this is Ikora, we need you t-"

"To investigate Infinity and why they've gone dark after they entered Tarvis's ship. Which I'm heading to right now. And I've also filed a leave order. 'AND'...before you ask yes I completed the other two assignments you showed me a week ago." spoke Aunor, to the speechlessness of the human Warlock and the awoken Titan.

"Vary well then Aunor. How much more time until you arrive?" asked Ikora.

"I should be there in a few hours. Once I've arrived I will report anything abnormal, or anything that can lead to infinity's sudden disappearance that I fined."

"Be sure to do so, I'll be waiting to hear your progress."

"Aunor out." said the warlock bid fair well as she hung up, leaving Ikora and Zavala to there own words.

"You're agents never ceased to amaze me," Zavala said with a small smile.

Ikora had a smile forming as well. But after a moment it went to a frown. "I hope she can figure out where those three are."

After these words, one returned the favour to the other, as the Warlock felt something grasp her shoulder. She turned and saw a hand guarded with metal and combat fibre, gently holding her in a sign of care. Her gaze looked up, past the armoured gauntlet and the massive shoulder pad that can cover a man's torso, and finally to the face. The blue skin face of Zavala looked back, showing her the same care she showed him.

"They've gotten out of worse before. knowing them, this will be no different," he spoke.

Ikora looked back. a smile now complete.

**-000-**

Breaking out of his trans, Qrow walked to the figure covered in armour, all the while keeping his weapon at the ready. He kneeled to gain a greater look at the person. Qrow could tell he was male, based on the proportions and the lack of a female look. He thought it was an atlesian machine for a second until he glanced at a black body glove in-between the metal plates ware an atlesian knight exposed pistons and motors would be. The body glove having covered it possible, though Qrow did not believe so.

Whatever he was he didn't seem like a droid. If anything it seemed to give off the feeling of something. Something Qrow couldn't quite put his finger on.

But, answers might be brought to light if he wasn't looking at a blank armour. For the face of its metal cover body was implanted in the snow, with its back facing the huntsman. Qrow reached for the shoulder and began to turn the armoured soldier. To his surprise, it wasn't all that Hevey. Of course, it was a little heavy but not in the weight ware it would be a long moment before he could be turned over. As he turns in a 180, Qrow laid him down as he took in all the detail of this armour.

His helmet had a knight design, but part of military tech of an unknown soars located on the bottom sides and back of the head, having the colour of a light grey and copper. At the front, there was a narrow slit filled with utter black ware the eyes were, but underneath the mouth and nose had a thicker layer of armour than the ones surrounding it. Two massive pauldrons planted their weight on the Guardian's shoulders. They curved when they start going down the arm, but straitened when the 4 layer plate armour went down further. To the four arms, there was slightly larger armour rapt across, and each arm had a large blunt fin at the outer sides that went from the wrist to 1 inch beyond the elbow. The waste and the legs were then taken a glance at, a canvas belt wrapped around the waist, holding several different containers with hidden contents, as well a black and white banner hanging to the right side, with an emblem at the bottom of it.

It was a curved orange axe, facing upright, with two large flames to the side of it, and slightly giving off the feeling of larger axe blades with the way they bloomed.

The legs had the same design and colour as the rest of the armour, though the knees large blunt fins similar to the ones on his arm, the difference being they were half the length and extended out more. Now finally to the armoured chest. The thick armour had multiple in-cuts at different sections, the three noticeable being the large one around the waist and medium two at the back, though each in cut had a faint orange glow leaking out, For what reason is unknown.

Qrow, in short, was confused. The man in all his life had never seen a piece of atlas tech, to hells, he didn't even know if this was made by atlas hands. Its colour was the first discrepancy, being light grey and not atlas's signature white. It could have been an old suit from mantel during the time of the great war, but none of it looked decayed at all. and it didn't invoke any designs he'd seen in books from his days in a place he'd learned so much, though now was a black Citadel festering out nightmares. In fact, he looks much more advanced than anything he'd seen.

But…Questions would only remain in the void if whoever in that armour remained in the state they were in. if a being was within. Qrow stretches his hand to the knight's helm. One last moment of hesitation came and went by before the huntsmen lightly tapped on the metal it hovers above.

...silence from the armour and frigid wind was the only thing to echo after the burst of metal on skin.

"...hay, are you there?" Qrow spoke. But the wind was the only thing to keep his ears company.

A seed of doubt came to him, as he sighed at the thought of him speaking to a hollow suit, or a… corpse in cast in metal, if his mind may think so bold. Despite this, Qrow reaches forward again planning to apply more force. He ready his hand and. ...what came next wasn't what Qrow expected. Instead of a small burst of sound muffled by the wind, a Singular bang rang from afar, pulling his eardrums to it. Two more sung to the wind, firmly embedding the form of the striking melody twice more. Qrow then realized what they were.

**Gunshots.**

But, one last shot fired again, and as it echoed, Qrow's eyes went to horror. He quickly rose and began to sprint through the white floor that covers the green, leaving the armour to lie. Unaware that something came to its side.

**-000-**

Mara could only see black. For as long as she could remember something like this had only ever happened to her once. When her, Levin and so many others were cut off from the light, did she look upon dark shortly after. She was scared. The ghost had never truly known what it was like to be unconscious. To be unmoving, to…sleep.

Ghosts never really needed the basic necessitates that organic beings required. Even Guardians needed to eat and sleep, though not as much as regular beings and they were able to use there light to provide for them if necessary.

But Mara and other Ghosts have never had these experiences. Something as simple as an unconscious moment was so very frightening to her. But anguish was then purged. If utter black could fade it was. She felt the connect back to her orb-like body shielded by a star-shaped shell. Then her optical flickered before blazing a blue light emerged to what faced it.

"Snow?" called out by Mara confused.

Indeed. As the black scene of a dead vision faded, was replaced with the puffy white of winter aftermath.

All around her the snow was in golfing, how she got in This predicament, rather it be the winter dancing upon her until she was in cast, or had landed in a ditch and the freezing ice collapsed was unknown and didn't matter. entering limited however she may have, Mera did have some room to move around in.

"What happened?" she said to no one in particular.

She looked around her. Snow completely encircled the Ghost from all angles in the small space she was in. of course, she could break out forcefully. The little light did know ware up was, and the light could giver her enough force to break through the white along the axis she would be heading in. but she knew the actual "logical" way to break free. Emphasis on break. Mera readied herself with what little space she had. then the Ghost burst forward to the white roof before materializing away, then reappeared out of the crevice without grazing a single snowflake.

Now free, she looked around her new surroundings and a worrisome confusion struck her. When she expected to see the metal tiles and exposed wires. The little light was in the middle of a season of winter judgement searing through a forest.

Mera just floated there. Speechless and dumbfounded. "OK... seriously what happened!?" she said once more though muffled by the thing that made her speak.

She continued to float/stand there in her state of mind. Before the thoughts of the star-like orb transfigured to focus, as she went to try and scan her surrounding but-

**BANG**

Mera jump as she Hurd witness to the shot of an unknown weapon piercing the whistling toon that carries frostbite. She assumed the round was from Levin. But after three more shots came and echoed away, she knew that the gun that was being fired wasn't one of her Guardian's. Traveller, it didn't sound like any of the weapons from Zarus or Griff's arsenal ether.

With communications not responding and any semblance of tracing a complete blank, Mera was left with a choice. She could either move throughout the forest hope for luck to guide her way. Or take a risk and head in the direction of the singing bullets. The construct chose the latter.

She went off quickly to the piercing bursts from afar. After the construct went through the first few trees and…more tree came forth. If trees fallen sideways to the land in this case still counts as trees. True, all Mera could see around her was the wooden beams of nature cut from their pedestals and fallen. after a quick scan, it seemed the trees weren't cut. It's like they were ripped off with a sudden burst of force.

But before this could be examined any further, the Ghost hears frantic boots smashing against the snow. Despite the possible threat, the construct assumed it was her Guardian. As she listened closer though, it was learned that the fast treading wasn't heading to her. It was heading away from her, the crunching of snow slowly being devoured by the blizzard.

Not thinking twice, and generally did not want to be alone in this situation, Mera quickly gave chase to the dimming noise. After passing by one of the logs that still remain standing, she turned and saw who it was. But to her still growing confusion, it wasn't anyone shed ever seen before.

It was hard to make out what he or she was wearing due to how far they were and the snowy winds obscuring her vision. She could faintly see red and grey was the colour of their clones and there was also something strange hooked on their back hip. Though any attempt to identify it was driven out as the person continued to run from her view.

"Hey you, wait!" Mera call out, though futile as the individual disappeared into the woodland.

She sighs angrily, "dang it!" she looked down in defeat. When she did though, her single eye widened once more as the ghost realized what she hovers above.

Under her was someone she knew so well. Someone who had been with her for a very long time someone who...friends she got mad at offen.

"Levin!" Mera said, her voice blazing out.

She hasted to the helm of the Guardian. "Levin Levin are you there." no echoing noise came back. "Um…Levin? Hello? wait."

She scans the titan, fizzling torrents of light came for her body, now morphed into a Ghost's orbiting star form, as light merged with light. Then...she realized what happened and groaned. He was unconscious.

"Well...great," she said sarcastically to herself the realization of what had to be done next dawn on her with utter cruelty.

**-000-**

His view closed, His mind opens. this was the state Levin's first moments of his mind reconnecting to his body. and His eyes felt tired. But strangely...cold as well.

His entire face felt cold. Not all of his body just his face, whatever reason why he would have to see for himself. As his lids slowly creaked open, he saw that his helmet was off, do to the lack of a heads up and ammo counter of any kind. But what caught his view next was quite wrong.

He wasn't in the storage room ketch with all its metal panels and it's stolen vex technology. He found himself outside in a winter blizzard. he looked at the blue sky blurred by white in a speechless tone of mind, at the corner of his eyes something out of place of all trees and snow around him. Something red.

He turned his gaze to the red and realized who 'floated' above him. "Mer- OW!" Levin began to speak softly but was cut off as the red now known to be his Ghost burst towards him, slamming her shell into the Guardian's cranium.

"WAKE, UP, YOU, DENSE, TITAN!" Mara shouted one word with every time she beet him with her shell, muffling all the 'ow's' that came from Levin.

After a few more shell bashes and attempts to stop his Ghost who was not aware, the so-called, 'Dense Titans' reach out and grabbed her. "Mera! I'm awake!" he paused for a moment.

" and 1, I'm not dense. And 2! Why didn't you use your light to wake me up?" he said questioningly confused?

As the words sunk in and her fiery drive fizzled from her. "...oh." was what emerged from her voice soon after.

"*sigh* it's fine" Levin replied. He looked around him and saw all the snow and many of the trees as well the nock down ones all surrounding him. "But more importantly where are we."

"I don't know. I woke up in a snow pile over there, when I got out and found you I saw someone running away from you."

Levin stood. "Someone was here? Wait was it Zarus or Griff?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't them. He had black hair and I think he was wearing red and white." Mera answered.

"Black hair and wears red and white?" the titan said Quietly trying to think of who matched that description.

But before he could though, he saw Mera's eye flash a bright blue. "oh, speaking of those two their trying to call us." the Ghost said afterwards.

"what, Patch them through!" Levin pleaded.

"Ok give me a second!" Mera said.

The two halves of her star-shaped shell began to rotate in opposite ways from each other. Then stopped as Quickly as they started and her eye flashed a beautiful blue, before the strange sound that came forth whenever a Ghost attempted to communicate with another of her kind so very far away.

And connection was established.

_" Levin, Mera this is fireteam infinite are you there?"_ said a voice that Levin knew all too well.

"Yes, Zarus were hear."

_"Oh thank the Traveller ."_ The warlock said with a sigh of relief echoing through the communication. _"It's good to hear from you."_

"Same, what happened how did we get out of the ketch so quickly and…out here," Levin said at the end referring to the land.

_"Well, first we need you both to look up."_ said another voice thought to be Zarus's Ghost 'Edward'.

"What?" the other Ghost blurred out confused.

_"Please just do it,"_ Zarus told in a serious tone.

Not saying anything else the two physically present looked to the sky. just like the other four before them, eyes widened and minds pondered At the moon high above broken and shattered...literally.

"Um…what happened to our moon," Mera said unknowing of what words to use here.

_"Well, you shouldn't be saying 'our' here Love,"_ Edward responded, leaving more questions to brew to the listeners.

_"From what Edward was able to gather, and… what we've seen. Were not on Earth."_

The two were surprised at the news, but both thought it was best to let them continue.

"_And after I had some time with the limited scanning range I had. We lured that."_ Edward paused for a moment. _"...we're not even in the solar system."_

"WHAT!?" Levin and Mera yelled at the revelation.

_"Whatever I did when I grabbed that shard it seemed to teleport us to...this place,"_ Zarus spoke.

"Grate…" Levin realized what a certain thing Zarus spoke of. "Wait, the sphere do you have it!?" he asked worriedly.

_"Yes thankfully, I found it wear I woke up…anyway, I found Griff soon after then we heard some gunshots in the distance. were they you?"_

"No, and I didn't hear anything," the titan responded.

"I did, while I was looking for you," thy construct told her Guardian.

_"Well me and Griff are heading to where they came from. He ran ahead of me and is probably there right now, I'll patch him through."_ Zarus was silent until another sound of a Ghost start a communication muttered through.

_"Yo, what's up."_ said the voice of the hunter now joining the chat.

_"Hay I found Levin and did you make it to wear those shots came from,"_ Zarus informed and asked the hunter.

_"Oh, hay Levin you ok?"_ asked the hunter.

"Yeah, Mara found me and...woke me up. But what did you find?" Levin said.

"_Oh man, you guys have to see this. There are hot girls here and there fighting those things we found."_ Griff answered.

"W-what, Girls. And what things are you talking about?" another thing added itself to Levin's growing confusion.

_"After me and Zarus found the lad, we were attacked by...something. It looked like a wolf but it had red eyes, black fur, and there was a bone-white mask on its fac-"_

_"WWOOOO!"_ Griff wailed through the coms, cutting Edward from his words.

_"What, what is it!?"_ Zarus frantically blazed his words.

_"One of the Girls, she had a red case and it just turned into a giant scythe!"_

" What!? " everyone except Griff and Vesper said dumfounded.

_"...Griff nows not the time for this."_ Zarus spoke firmly.

_"Were not joking ok!"_ Vesper now spoke through the coms.

_"*sigh* Levin, if Mera heard those shots you should be able to get to Griff and Vesper. I'll head there right now and we'll all meet up in the same place. got it."_ Zarus spoke.

"Got it." Levin and Mera said in an unrealized unison.

_"Good. Griff makes sure you keep an eye on whoever those girls are. We can't lose are only lede to figuring out where we are."_ Zarus sent his words through.

_"Alright, but I'm telling you guys."_ Griff began. _"They have these really cool transforming weapons. One has a scythe, another that has a short looking katana, anoth- WHHAAAT, it's a gun to!?"_ he screamed, while at the same time, a rifle was heard echoing through the coms and the distance.

Mara had it. "What are you talking about!? What's also a gun!?"

_"Just make your way to him. Once we're all together we can figure out what to do. Godspeed you two."_ Zarus then hung up.

"What! What were those thing you-" the titan passed and the warlock had already left. "Dang it." was quietly spoked afterwards.

Levin then turns to his ghost. "...alright, you know the way," he said to her while readying his rifle, and dawned helmet after Mera removed it for her…unnecessary display of force.

"Right, this way." the construct turn to a clearing in the trees, and the two went off.

As they ran to the trees and the silence encroached them, Levin put to thought what Griff said ware they were heading. "_A melee weapon that's also a gun...wait why didn't we think of that."_

The two then disappeared into the forest.

**-000-**

A Beowolf turn and it's and its face was meet with a massive curved blade cut down the through head and chest then emerged from underneath. As its body fell and degraded away, the girl that killed the beast was revealed as it split apart in two. She heard a roar and she twirled her scythe

before ramming the head of it into another wolf, then she pulled the trigger then the bits of its neck scattered to the wind.

As the other fell, the girl turns to what little she can see, with her black hair with red tips blowing in the thing that obscured her gaze.

After her uncle went off to figure out what made that seismic force through the area, they were left to there own devises. After what they learn what the relic and its unknown being dwelling within, morale…wasn't high. when morale is low, hope can be abandoned. and When the light is dimmed, a Grimm dark will rise. Grimm ran forth to them, attracted by that of hope lost. Houses were destroyed, including the one were her and her team were resting in, taking this ambush outside. And it was not kind as well.

The blizzard had grown stronger obscuring her vision, only able to see a small distance out. And to top that off, it was much colder then it was before. She was trying to control her shivering, and her weapon Crescent Rose was cold to the touch.

And her team and friends also had to putt up with this. Blake and yang were fighting off packs of the beasts together, they were doing as good as they could do when teamed with each other and with the snowstorm hindering them.

Oscar and Qrow who arrived not long after this attack weren't doing as though. They were both trying to defend Maria, considering she couldn't really contribute it this situation, also the frost biting them and it's winds clouding their view.

Weiss was doing much better, after all, she trained in an environment like this since she was a child. But no matter how used to the cold she was, she would get the same effect as everyone if the Schnee was in the storm for too long. And she knew it.

They needed to end this. Before they all freeze.

Ruby shot the leg of an Ursa then spun her scythe and stabbed it in the head as it fell. After she ripped the blade out the red hooded girl saw several different types of Grimm gazing at her, and their beastly growls showed a strike that could happen at any moment. But the first move was acted by her.

Ruby pointed the head of her weapon behind her, and crests the still warm trigger on the handle. " Let's go." she thought as her hand applied pressure, and with a loud echo behind her the red scythe wielder flew to her pray, rose petals being left behind as a result.

She cut through several Wolfs and Ursas, as she speeded past, before halting with her slamming Cresent Rose to the snow then fired, kicking up the white that turned into mist. As she flew and stop when her momentum faded she then pulled the trigger and became a red blur in

the sky. Ruby cut an Ursa from its shoulder to its side as she landed before slicing away three Beowolfs with a spin from her weapon. With the crunch of a blade inbeding snow and the mechanics of the weapon as it received a fresh magazine, the girl preceded to open fire on multiple Grimm. Then though, a creep managed to flank the R of RWBY and was ready to sink its jaws into the 16-to-17-year-old.

Until it's head was smashed by a yellow fist followed by a shotgun blast that sent it flying.

Hearing this, Ruby turned and saw her sister Yang, retracting her fist after it was used. "You ok?" she said to her.

"I'm fine." Ruby answered, but then noticed the absence of her sister's partner. "Were's Blake?"

"Oh she-" Yang began to say but was interrupted, as the cat Faunus in question was thrown to them. And the eyes of the sisters went to plate as they saw a large cut on the back of their friend.

"Blake!" both sisters said in horror.

They both heard a growl come from ware Blake was tost in her wounded state. A Beowolf stepped into view from the blizzard. But it was almost twice as big, its claws were longer with more spikes across its fur-covered body, and it all statice and age of an 'Alpha'.

Yangs eyes flared to red as she fired her shotgun gauntlets backwards, flinging her self to the Grimm enraged.

Ruby told her to 'wait', though futile as the brawler's fist was ready to pummel the beast.

But the Alpha, being the smarter Grimm it was, swiftly stepped to the side avoiding Yangs punch. As the split-second felt like a minute the creature reaches out for Yang's leg. She saw this and attempted to rear her leg away, but the coid that rapped the teen's skin hindered her reaction time enough for the Grimm to grasp her leg with its claw. Then with a great force throw Yang into her sister sending the two stumbling through the white.

As the two stopped, Yang's eyes glowed a brighter crimson as she got out of the tangled with Ruby running back to the Alpha and Blake.

While Ruby slowly got up and noticed her new surroundings. Weiss was near her, fighting off Grimm with excellent precision. Oscar and her uncle were a little further but close enough to see then making a wall around Maria, with her scolding the both of them about combat form as they defended the woman that lecturing them.

But then the Girl in red saw a Beowulf ready to claw Weiss's back as she was in the middle of striking another beast. Ruby folded her scythe and swiftly fired, the high calibre round braking through it back then exploding out its chest, get Weiss's attention. She fires again at two Grimm while she sped over to her partner, her semblance show it's beautiful torrent of grace. Ruby dissipated out of her form of rose petals and emerged next to Weiss. The two looked at each other before both giving a smirk, then glanced back at the hunters of man. Three of them began to charge at the girls. A fools attempt. A gliff appeared under Weiss and Ruby that jetted them high, with the Grimm at low who attack missed and accidentally struck one another. Weiss made two more gliffs for her and Ruby, both planting there feet on to them before they activated and launched the huntress's to the stunned beasts below.

The scythe wielder ramed the head of her weapon to the head of the beowolf she was under, burying its face in the snow. Then the trigger sparked Cresent Rose to fire, scattering chunks of white and black to the while accelerating the girl in red forwards. She slashed a creep as she was flying then skidded in the snow and stopped. Ruby swung her scythe all around, cutting off limbs or clashed with claws as the blood-red crescent ripped it massive curved blade through the beast who did the same to man. But was still was plagued as the cold that ate at her skin and her allies.

Though blessings can come when you least known.

Ruby felt her Aura being enhanced. In a way that may her feel...fast. At this confusing moment, Grimm of different horrifying types came at her. Wich were then killed in blinding speeds as Cresent Rose was swung all around the Grimm cutting them in half in the angle it was decided in. she looks to her feet and under them, a numeral clock was spinning its arm underneath as it shined a lightning gold. Ruby turn and saw Weiss with her Rapier pointed at the Rose's feet. The ex heiress lowered her weapon, giving Ruby a small smile formed as she did so.

**But even blessings have a price.**

A Beowolf came forth and slashed Weiss across her arm and the Aura of the girl dressed in white. Then not even a second after Weiss saw her Barrier fall she felt a searing pain at her side...and her icy blue eyes went wide as particles of red filled the air. She fell, the red now revealed as the liquid of blood, her Blood, as it splattered on the snow staining the white. She tries to get up but found a force applying to her chest. She saw the same claw that sent her down pressed against her, it's claw still tipped with her blood. It began to open its mau, and it's putrid jaws aimed for Weiss's throat. The Grimm lunge foreword to the Schnee, who eyes and face were more pail then ever as death attempt to take its toll.

Though thoughts of death replace themselves with the relief of life, as a bullet of a certain weapon she knew pierced the neck of the Beast. Another followed up, it's grey sleek tip broke through the Grimm's head and out the other end and the target of the bullets was now consumed by its own desire of killing as it faded into smoke and particles.

Ruby ran up to her now injured friend, Cresent rose in hand. She let out an open palm which was grabbed by another.

"You ok!?" the one in red asked scared as she looked at the one in white.

"...I'm-" Weiss began to stand but fell back in pain. Ruby grabbed her before she hit the ground then she saw that the claw that struck her side had also slashed her upper leg.

"Ruby I can't…feel my leg," Weiss said weakly.

"You're going to be fine. Listen to me you're going to be fine." she assured the girl who arm she slung over her shoulders. " weal leave you by-" ruby began but was cut off as a loud row echo from the sky.

The two girls saw a Manticore diving to the ground. Ware Qrow Oscar and Maria were.

The second eldest of the three did see the beast flying to him, and his weapon's blade went down giving the two shotgun barrels a clear firing arc. Shotguns did have a...less effective range than other weapons. but after a time the weapon sang it's single shot symphony, the Grimm was dead. Though not before it shot a fireball at him, eyes shock of the target and the two spectators. It slammed in between the huntsmen and the boy and knocked them all away before kicking the snow to the sky.

Ruby tried to go to them but the cold combined with Weiss being carried by her forced the red-dressed girl to a slow pace.

As the snow turn in mist cleared the Huntsmen and Boy were visual, but the old Women wasn't. Qrow use his sword to prop himself to stand. Oscar was there as well but didn't move an inch as he lied against a large piece of wood that had a longe crack across it surface behind the head of the boy who had his eye closed.

Ruby covered her mouth. Before words could be said, a grunting noise to the girls right made them turn. From the winter blaze, Yang was thrown from something beyond. She crashed into the snow burying her face in the white before her Aura broke away to particles of yellow and orange flickering in the air then faded. Through the winds out emerged the same Alpha Beowolf that slashed Blake across her back and the one Yang went to engage now was made visible to the eye of the human.

as it's own eyes landed there unnerving gaze to the girl made weak by the thought of caring.

Ruby saw it looking at her then realized what was going to happen. "Weiss come on we got to go." Weiss did respond.

"Weiss?" she said again this time looking to the Schnee.

To Ruby shock, Weiss's head was drooped down and her other arm not held by the R of RWBY dangled like a chain shoved by the wind. She was unconscious. An unconscious weight.

"Weiss come on get up, get up!" Ruby spoke to no avail of waking her.

She looked back then saw the Alpha charging towards her. Thinking quickly, she shoved Weiss's unconscious body out of the way but didn't have enough time to make another act as the Alpha swatted her away with its claw. She took out Cresent rose in time and stabbed the blade to the ground stopping her. With it already aim at the beast, the bolt of the gun-scythe was racket back then rammed it forward chambering the round before it was fired into the leg of the Alpha, fallow by two more rounds.

It was slowed by Ruby effort, but it was still making its way to her not changing its pace despite its change in efficiency.

Ruby ready a fourth round, then felt like something was behind her. She rips the blade of her weapon from the white and smacks then hold down a creep with the back of Crescent. She obliterated its chest with another shot and was propelled to the air slightly. Grimm counting to three of them came at the girl but was killed with rending perfectibility as she swung her blade in a circle as she landed. An Ursa came at Ruby and try to slash her, and was returned with it arm being slice off, this time successful. With a spin, the legs of the beast were severed. And with another, the head went off.

**But no rest would be given.**

Before Ruby could face her new opponent, said opponent being the Alpha from before hit her to the ground. She rolled in the snow to avoid its claws and grabbed Crescent Rose which was knocked from her hand. She wrapped her fingers around the Handel and the trigger and from the recoil and severed the hand of the Alpha. It winced briefly but the beast ripped its pain away as it turns to Ruby with rage. Ruby use the head of Cresent Rose to deflect the Grimm's still remaining claw that lunges to her before cutting the chest of the blight of man multiple times.

The beast had enough. All of its rages was now went to a blaze of one single drive to kill as to wailed and ran at the girl.

But she had had enough as well. With the last bit of her Aura she flew with grate speed in her form of rose petals. As she avoided a raging strike from the Grimm claw, her human form and let her blade get caught on its neck. And.

**BANG**

With her last bullet and the recoil it gave took the beast head from its shoulders. She stood there, exhausted, cold, out of Ammo and Aura as dark ash swirled from behind her. She was then punched by another black fur beast. She stumbled the force knocking the wind from her lunges that she needed to focus. Cresent Rose was aimed at the Ursa in an attempt to obliterate it head, but the beloved weapon of ruby rose was slapped away by the monster's paws. And finally out of desperation she forced herself to her feet before closing her hands to fists. she rammed her closed pam into the blake fur of the beast.

**Though little good.**

Despite the power, she attempted to dish out. The Ursa merely felt a peck. Yang was the one who specialize in this form of combat.

The Ursa swatted Ruby away again. The girl tried to run be it grabbed her leg before she could getaway. It yanked her up above its head.

As this happened she felt time slow to a weak and slow crawl. Then perception of times clarity in all of it fast happening events and unpredictability as the truly present of time come forth as the girl in red was slammed into the ground before coughing something redder than anything crimson she wore. She was then thrown across the snowy ground, skipping like a stone before hitting a tree. She fell to her knees then face-first into the soft white in pain. Her vision became dull as harrowing pains of all form pull them themself across her body. She could barely move only getting her head to look up.

To her left, she could see Qrow running to her, unable to hear what he was yelling about with her eyes and ears being dulled from the state she was in. then from the corner of her blurry eyes, several Grimm came rushing out and started to attack Qrow, till she lost sight of the scythe wielder in the cluster of the Black beasts.

Then to her right.

Yang was trying to fight off the Grimm by her but was slowly being overrun.

And with the one watching her. Ruby soon saw only black. The sounds of her sister's weapon firing faded and the winds being cut by her uncle's sword died out. In the black, in the soundless painful black she was left to think. was this really it. After everything, this would be it. dyeing it cold so close to their goal and at the same time so far.

**Was this truly an end? **

**Was this truly an end to her? **

**Was this truly an end to her family? **

**Was it?...**

...ruby heard something she didn't know how to comprehend. May it be because of the broke state she was in or the sound be so unknown her mind didn't matter. As the noises were followed up by so many other sounds of wails and lashes so unworldly to her. Till they got closer. And closer. And closer until a voice showed itself.

"H-ay...you ok?" the voice echoed through. Before she think of who it was. She slow and finally faded out of consciousness.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N**

**Well, that took a while. And I'm sorry for it taking a while. I have a lot of thing going on in my life and it has slowed the progress of 'New Legends' but it hasn't stopped me. With everything happening it's going to take a while for each chapter to come out, but I'll try to make them worth the wait. **

**And I have tried out art as you can see with the cover a made. **

**(cover) the three emblems of three who have become legends who are now in a world not there own. Alongside the colours of RWBY whose members have no idea what's in store for them. And of Corse, the logo/emblem we all know. **

**Tempest out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: hello?

The vault of the Spring Maden now lost of its relic was nothing more than an empty beauty now. A gold with no shine, a clam that lost its purl, a ring without its joule. Empty...if you didn't count the two woman in front of the door that leads to the taken joule of the Relic of Knowledge.

The first was sitting on a rock in an irritated inpatient manner. She wore a long coat-like garment with a hood coloured in desaturated yellow dark orange, some covered with brown scarfs. A knife made from obsidian glass was in her hand with it being twirled every two seconds, sending a vibrating echo through the vault, and no one else to hear but the other uninvited guest.

She was younger than the other by what range she didn't know. The girl dressed in pink white and brown, as well as her hair was the same trio of colours of...a certain sweet. In her hand was a pink umbrella she held close and on her, a bowler hat with a red banned that was tightly fitted on, with ever time it loosened she put it back in place. Whoever that hat was with originally it seemed to be someone important.

**But emotions were drowned by petty greed.**

"Now you see." the woman on the rock began. "I haft to get the Relic before it can be locked up in Atlas… it's the only way we can accomplish our goals.

The other turned her head.

"You're not the only one who wants Ruby in the ground," she said with venom and further gained the attention of the ice cream coloured hair acquaintance.

She turned her whole body the other way than putts her umbrella on her shoulder as she stepped to the one with the knife.

"But… she does not feel the same way, for I have bit instructed not to silence her." as she said this the knife in her hand was melted by her unearthly power, seemingly taking the disgust of merely said that sentence out on the blade as she filled with rage. But instead of voice, it was acting as the blade turned to magma.

"But you...you have no restrictions. You can do as you please." the woman said as she rose from her perch on the rock.

"Help me get to Atlas." she took a step.

"Help me find her." she took another.

"...And the rest is up to you," she spoke firm, as she ceased her advance.

The girl looks away for a moment. Before she turned back with a closed grin on her and extended her hand out. Then was taken in the grasp of the women's.

the two shook and set there deal in stone

**Or was it.**

**-000-**

The moonlight of the night shined onto the building and high wall of the last home of humanity. In was time for many to rest, stress being drowned away at rest came for the day until the next returned from the dawn.

however, many inside the architectural feet that surrounded their home, including an awoken man sitting in his office did not have a break at the time like the people they protect.

To put it simple Zavala had a lot on his mind. The management of repairing the districts of the city after the Red war wasn't that simple especially since they were already stretching their supply line to a thread with the war with House of dusk and the remaining Red legion splinter cells. Supplies collected by the F.O.T.C and the Guardians manage to keep it levelled, but for what he had planned their surplus needs to be greater than their deficit not equal.

It was eating away at his stress, and with Fireteam Infinity being MIA only added to it. He knew that Aunor was investigating their last known location, so he didn't need to worry but it still plagued him either way. He looked up from the scattered papers on his solid desk and turn his head to something.

It was inside a glass display case in the shape of a cube. And what it was, a Mask. but he and every single Human, Awoken, Exo and Guardian knew it was more than just that. It was the mask of the man who brought them hope. The man who showed them the light in the streamed of endless dark in a ruined world. And who refuse to give anything to the hands of there enemies who tortured him beyond the lastings of men. His people did stop those who had him in there clutches. But as they faded, they tightened there grip one final time, Till he too fades. He was given a proper burial, and the shards of his broken mask were reformed with gold. It then was entrusted to the man who led the charge to retake there home.

And that same man looked upon the mask, with all of its golden lines that stitch the broke white pieces.

He gave a sigh. "...I wish you were still with us."

What felt like hours past as he looked blankly at the white marvel of his desk. Till a beeping hook his ear. He saw one of the slates on his holographic keypad blinking, the flashing dancing in unison with frantic noise. Confused, he tapped the blinking holo slate. when he did a curved holo screen appeared above the desk, then his eyes when wide as he saw.

On the screen was the profile picture of a Guardian he knew, and underneath was a text. "Aunor attempting communication with Commander Zavala." with an empty horizontal bar under it. Not wasting another second Zavala quickly touch the right end of the bar and a swiped to the left. After, Aunor's brown helmet enveloped the centre of the screen.

He relaxes before he spoke. "Aunor, good to hear from you."

_"Same with you Commander. Thankfully after some time, I found Tarvis's Ketch and as you can see I'm on board."_ she turned her head for him to see the interior of the ship.

"Ok good, but what of-"

_"Sir if you may let me finish,"_ Aunor ask politely.

Zavala was confused for a moment, but he let a hand out for her to continue.

_"Ok, I don't know what happened yet...but...the Fallen abandoned ship,"_ Aunor said surprising Zavala.

"What?...are you sure?" he asked.

_"I am. All the Skiffs are gone, and the only Fallen I could find were the ones killed by Infinity."_

"What about Tarvis?" Zavala asks of the archon.

_"I don't yet know of what happened to him, sir,"_ she said.

"...what about Infinity?" Zavala spoke of there reason for being here.

Silence only returned.

Zavala in a puzzled state. "Aunor?"

**-000-**

Aunor unknowing of how to explain what she was looking at. But there was no pain in showing it, so she did. The warlock turned the camera on her arm to face what she look upon and now Zavala who was speechless.

In the centre of the room was a glowing white Orb that expanded and shrunk at random intervals. Whatever it was it seemed to be doing things to the area around it, though Aunor seemed to be out of its range of effect.

Multiple pieces of scrap, Vex parts, several bodies of Fallen, and other things were floating. With anything made from metal being ether crush or was burning red hot amongst the cloud of debris. Lightening and fire play in a destructive glimmer all throughout, blazing and smiting all surfaces they hit. But the mane anomaly was the one closest to the Orb. The floor and roof closest to the Orb were gone. It seemed that in a spherical range around the Orb were just burned through but any energy from the Orb doing so wasn't visible.

Though she didn't show it this anomaly, this singularity in reality truly shocks her. "When I started to look for them, all of there last know locations. And...all of them led here."

**-000-**

As for Zavala, All he could do was just look at what the screen showed before and ponder in an endless stream. "What have you three gotten yourselves into now."

**-000-**

Winter had bin cruel for many. It was blinding with all it's snowy winds, weakening using its cold air against the flesh of man. And when Grimm came, it would be the final nail in the coffin. But today death would take only those who wish to inflict it.

Not to far out on the outskirts of Argus near the rocky mountains, was a cave with a glowing flame in it. The flame was a fire and huddled by it were three warriors who had to carry the weight of seven.

Zarus's turn for looking out ended as he then went back inside the cave. He brushed off the snow on his armour and robes before sitting down next to Levin. Who was with his ghost and were trying to figure out exactly ware?

He then looked to his right, and there was Griff. In his hand was the strange scythe/gun hybrid that was wielded by the girl in red. He didn't attempt to dismantle it out of worry of being unable to put it back how it was. The Hunter him and Levin had become quite intrigued by the types of weapons the most of the strangers had, but Griff was the one who was the most interested.

Speaking of which Zarus turn to the front, to see the seven individuals they had saved who ware laying unconscious on the other cave wall. As he looked, He then reminisced on the...uncomfortable method they had to use to carry them all.

**-000-**

If you would look at Brunswick Farms now, it would be hard to believe that it was ever a Farm to begin with. Most of the houses in the small village were destroyed and some parts of the forest around them were splinters across the white. And with the loss of any shelter, the people thare had little choice to flee.

Though technically only three of the ten were heading out.

Zarus continued to walk as he held the girl with white hair arm over his shoulders, carrying her and made sure the cord around his waist was secured.

Levin and Griff were in similar states. Griff carried the girl in red who he saved from dying before it was too late. And strangely she looks a lot like Zarus. But anyway Levin was also doing the same, with him carrying the Girl with long messy blond hair.

Looking low, all of the Guardians had a thick cord wrap around there respective wastes. With opposite end of each being connected to what was behind them. It was their military-grade tent that was kept in Griff's data storage, and it would've been useful in this situation. If they all could have fit. Instead of being deployed, it laid flat in its mate state being dragged by the three conscious. And on top of it were the four others they managed to save from the those Beast draped in black fur with eyes as red as blood.

Needless to say, it wasn't comfortable.

Griff grunted from the wind screaming hard into his face. "...Zarus ware are we going!?" he yelled do to how loud the cold was becoming.

"To the mountains, if we can find a cave there we can keep them from freezing." He said of the seven who he think mortal.

Vesper then emerged. "Why can't we all just get inside the tent!?"

"Ug, we bin over this! Because all of us can't fit. And even if we could we wouldn't be able to set it up in this mess!" Levin answered.

"Ok, I'm sorry! I just didn't hear you!" the ghost shouted for the titan to hear.

Levin sighed at he looked back to the blond he was carrying. Then began to blush redder than the cape/cloak of the girl held by Griff under his helm. "Dear Traveller just give me a shelter, anything please!" he thought loud as he saw the Girl with her...things pressed against his arm.

_"STOP LOOKING YOU DAMN PERVERT!"_ Mera screamed in his head, blistering his "metaphorical" ears and embarrassed him more as the red face hidden by armour looked away.

All continue to tread through the snow on their way to the bottom of the high rocks. And thank the Traveller, they found respite.

**-000-**

Now in the present, all the Guardians and their floating companions finally after what felt like forever had a chance to rest and think. Questions brewed with all of them, but Zarus was the most worried.

Most of them obvious and few under looked by others. If this place isn't Earth wear were they, what in Traveler name were those black Beast that they killed, who were these people they saved. And as, something that Griff and Levin my have forgotten about.

What happened to-

Zarus's thought process was ceased as him and Levin were surprised by a Swift slightly loud mechanical sound to there rights. They both turned and saw Griff, who seemed to have figured out how to have the strange weapon in his hands to turn into its form of a giant Scythe.

"...ha, so that worked," Griff said of the fine piece in his hands.

Zarus annoyingly scoffed. "Griff, stop messing with that."

"Come on I'm just trying to see how it works. From what I saw this thing is amazing." The Hunter spoke back.

"Look I admit it's cool, but this is NOT the time for Weapon fanatics!" Zarus reminded him of their situation.

Edward then appeared. "plus you shouldn't be messing with others stuff without there consent."

"Okay okay," he said with a smile as he turns the weapon back to its case mode and places it against the wall. "It's just really cool, why have we never thought of something like this."

Mera hearing this appeared next to her Guardian. "Um, because it sounds too far fetched." the Ghost said as if she was stating the obvious, which prompted Vesper to materialize next to his Guardian.

"Said the floating construct created by the last bit of power by a celestial space god," Vesper spoke making his fellow Ghost groan.

Griff snickered a little at his friend's comment. "But Mara come on. On a daily basis, we are fighting nomadic pirates, eldritch cultists, time-travelling robots, hulking brutes, inter-dimensional spectres. And you say that a gun that can turn into a scythe is too far fetch..." he said listing of everything on his hand.

**Until.**

"...um." said a soft voice.

Confused, the six turned their head to the voice's origin. And once they did, all were shocked.

In her dress of red black and white with hair of all of those colours except the last, was the girl who Griff carried and had the weapon of. She was staring at them, her eyes just as wide as theirs. And she wasn't the only one the others had also awoken, sharing the same speechless expression as the one that first awakened.

Finally, all eyes from the right side of the cave gazed at visors concealing Eyes just as wide in the undisturbed veil of silence.

**Till.**

Zarus open his mouth. "Um...hello?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**A\N**

**Well things are about to go down. The Guardians have just awakened the Huntsmen and huntress's. How would they all react to what will be told. Only time will tell.**

**But most importantly I hope you all stay safe during COVID-19. Were all going through hard time and I wish you all safe during them.**

**Tempest out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations.

It was…a lot to take in. in the dark cave glistening with orange radians, a Legend was told.

Their saviours spoke. Their home beyond in cosmic length it may be from them was once brought in to a golden age. Technology and life were thrushed into the fantasy in all its wonder. Age of humans once only living up to the hundreds, were dwarfed by genetic enhancement bringing it up to three hundred. And the stars above became the destinations of millions of souls eager to see the wonders of there system. It was beautiful, truly it shined as bright as this golden time. But like the stories of old.

**Pride, can quickly turn to hubris**.

The sun casts itself upon the system once again. The dawn showed, not bright of day. But the darkness of war. The wonder of the Golden age created for centuries were brought to ruin in less than days. Humanity faces an unmerciful extinction. But one would not allow this fate. It was the being that gave this hopeful time. The one who gave them the Golden age. They call it….the Traveller.

And it made a choice, it sacrifice itself to destroy the one who sawed them death. But in it's dying breath and before it would be forced into a slumber for centuries, the Traveler gave one, last, gift, to humanity. They were the Ghosts. And they scowered the ruins of Humanity's beautiful age...now in a time of dark. And the Ghost began to resurrect the souls long dead. And they would receive the greatest gift from the Traveller. These reborn beings were able to weld the Traveler's power, it's "Light", as a weapon. And though then they be known as "Warlords" "Iron Lords" or "Light bearers". Today they are known by a simpler name.

"**The Guardians"**.

… but this would not be the only story told today. And this one starts with Two. Two brothers.

The first the eldest, enjoy his seeming endless days creating the land and works of life.

Wall the younger, spiteful of all his brother's creations did everything to rid their world of life. But that's what was special about it, life always returns, no matter what it's destroyers do. So one night the youngest brother created something that would share his desire for the purge of life

"**The creatures of Grimm".**

And finally, the eldest had enough. he confronted his brother and decimated his army. But he didn't try to kill him, banish him or do anything of the sort. Instead, he brought his brother up to his feet and proposed that they make one last creation. But this time, together.

thus the two created Man. Man would be given the ability to both create and destroy. Most important of all it would be able to choose, to have free will of its acts in life. Going down the path of creation, or destruction. And how Humanity came to be. But just like the first legend.

**Pride can lead to unwanted things.**

Eventually, one of Humanity's born, grow angered at the two Brothers for refusing to revive her dead love and cursed her with immortality for tricking them. They thought she would learn from her punishment of endless life.

They were proven wrong as she returned to them. And this time she brought with her an army made from the three greatest kingdoms of the land. She had use her immortality as a way to trick and blind them of a future where they can take the power of the gods as their own, living lives of eternal life and endless opulence.

But the brothers proved to them all that they were the masters of this world. As the youngest brother took the gift that he gave to all, "Magic" and use it to exterminate humanity from the land. Leaving only the woman who started all of this to wonder in her endless isolation.

Time had passed, the Brothers felt that Humanity should be given a second life. But it would only be a 'remnant' of what it once was. For it to become what it was so very long ago, they must find unity in a broken world.

And the woman with infinite life, "Salem" would do everything to see that unity.

**Shattered.**

As the story that was like an unearthly song finished, all fell silent.

"...wow this is um…allot to take in," the girl in red and black, "Ruby" was her name said quite uneased.

" I understand," Zarus spoke, "I'm surprised as you are."

"I still find this all hard to believe," the one with the pale blue dress said, "Weiss" was it. "But with all the evidence you showed us, I can't really deny it."

"Not to offend you but, were you all really resurrected?" the boy wearing a farm uniform, "Oscar" asked.

"None taken, But yes. We don't remember what our lives were like before the collapse."

Levin then joined the conversation. "Yeah, and even if we did it doesn't matter. Whatever world we had lived in was gone. So essentially we're reborn by the Light."

"Well...cool I guess," Oscar muttered, unknowing of what words to use.

"Speaking of," the old woman, "Maria" starts, "what can that light of yours do, you say it's similar to Aura."

"Oh well, stuff like, this-" Griff began as he then at the end held his right arm up before it ignites into a purple glow with smoke of the same colour then surrounded it, and the cloth wrapped around it was unhindered by gravity's laws.

Zarus and Levin seeing this thought they might as well show them their ability in all their paracausal nature.

Zarus held up his gauntlet before it and his arm began to sparked and shimmer a photonic blue, as lightning seemed to weave itself in a symmetrical pattern across the metal of the armour.

Levin reached out a little then clenched his hand into a fist as it shined molten gold and waves of fire coiled themselves around his burning arm, with most of the spectator's eyes glinting with amazement.

"...I've seen amazing things in all my life, but colour me impressed," Maria said surprised but kept her composure.

"Is Light magic or something else," one of Remnant's species unknown to Earth, the "Faunus", "blake" asked with her cat ears twitching showing her intrigue.

Zarus leaned back a little, still keeping his arm in its current state, "...many do consider it to be magic, but it is hard to explain. The best way I can is, not to think of Light as something part of the world, that it's a power that cannot be hindered by what the universe allows and not. For it's something so great that there's no scientific way to understand it. You can't predict it, because it something that goes beyond your own ability's. So effectively, we have the ability to change our own fate."

The seven took a minute to process what he just said.

"...well thats...as you said hard to understand." Oscar broke the silence.

Zarus smiled a little from under his crystal visor.

"He gets deep when he talks sometimes," Aaannndd Griff turn it to a hidden death glare. With the head baring it slowly turned to him.

He already knew what was under there.

"Sorry," he said as he looked away.

"...anyway, despite Light's nature, it is in ways similar to Aura. we can use it to heal our selves, act as a shield, adjust are strength, speed and durability. And… most important," Zarus said before the lightning on his hand began to weave itself into an orb floating in the middle of his hand.

The orb glows brighter as it began to morph from its tempest nature to the form of a long sword, similar in design to the one on his back.

"The ability to use it as a weapon." Zarus finished as he showed them the blade he made.

Till. Ruby then got up to the warlock, with her eyes being practically galaxies of stars, "OH MY GOSH you guys can make weapons out of nowhere! So cool can you make guns to!?

"Um-"

"Heck yeah we can!" Griff said confidently and unintentionally cutting Zarus from his words. "We can do many things with are light. But I never thought of making a gun sword."

Ruby moved away from Zarus after apologizing for getting too close, then sat near Griff as the two-weapon enthusiasts began to talk of one of their favourite topics.

Zarus smiled a little. "Why did my best friend have to be a hoplophile."

"Why did my sister have to be a hoplophile." the one with long blonde hair, "Yang" was her name thought, unknowing of the similar sentence spoken by another mind.

They all let the two be for now.

"Any way. How did you get here from...Erath was it?" Maria asked.

Zarus and Levin looked at each other for a second. "...Well, we think it's because of this," Levin said as he grabbed something at his side and show it to them.

It was a large metallic light bronze sphere that had four fins on its surface. There also was five in cuts at the top section of it, going straight up till all of then connected. It also seemed to let off some strange feeling.

"That's what got you here?" the dark-haired man, "Qrow," asked as everyone examined the sphere and all its details.

"We think so. This started when we were sent to retrieve stolen Vex technology by the "Vanguard"."

"The Vanguard?" Yang questens.

"The Vanguard is a group made from three Guardians whose task is to advise and mentor other Guardians out in the field. They also function as a counsel for the City's government," Levin explained.

"... we found the tech we were looking for. then got attack by a Fallen named Tarvis. We thought we killed him shortly after, but he surprised us and Zarus grabbed the sphere while it was open." Levin spoke of the events that transpired in the Ketch.

"What was wrong with touching it while opened?" Blake spoke, as after would Zarus then took the reins of the answer.

"there was nothing wrong with holding it open, it was ware I grabbed it when it slipped from my grasp." The warlock then placed his hand on the sphere. "You see there's a shard of the Traveller in this. And I grabbed it by the shard to keep it from falling, and the next thing we know we're here,"

"...but now for some reason, we can't seem to open it now," Zarus spoke up, making the six ponder and for Levin to be surprised.

"Wait you can't open it, when did you figure that out?" the Titan asked.

"When I woke up I found it in the snow after we got on Remnant. I try to reactivate it to figure out what happened. And it didn't open." he returned.

Both of thair moods seemed to go down a little as thoughts of helplessness washed over them.

Blake then thought of something, "maybe its because you did it wrong."

"Hm?" Zarus responded as he looked to Blake stopping broke his thoughts.

"What I mean is maybe it was meant to take you to Remnant. But the way you activated it was not the way you were supposed to. And because of that, you can't open it now, so in a way yooouuu-" Blake trailed, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Violated it?" Mera tries to end the struggle for the last words but made everyone a specially Zarus look at her with shock and some disgust at her choice of words. "...What?"

Yang still looked at her, "that's putting it kind of extreme."

"Kind of!?" the warrior with the crystal crown said but tried to keep his composure.

"Let's just go with 'unwanted intrusion' and leave it like that." everyone agrees with Levin's resolve.

"Well if it won't work for you now, or needs time before it can." Weiss then turned har head to Levin. "Maybe you can?" Weiss presented a theory.

Zarus thought about it. It would be best if they knew that they can still interact with the Sphere to at least some degree. They just needed to make shurror they didn't make the same transgression as last time.

The seven then turned to the Titan, who understand what needed to be done.

Levin then forced the Light within his hands, for them not to be the destructive power of a meteor, but the calming of embers. Doing so, an indescribable white light shined through the seams at the top, that grew brighter than the fury of stars as the cuts and Sphere melted away with its top section that retracted to the bottom revealing the true light within, shining in a wordless melody in its momentary blinding. As all the eyes in the cave regained their focus they returned there gaze to what can only be described as grater then extraordinary. Inside of the Sphere now exposed was a crystal-like shard in the colour of an unimaginable purity, that left all, even the Guardians-

In an unstoppable speechlessness.

And it was defining as the seven from Remnant look upon the shard, failing to find the right words for what they were looking at. The light shines and reaches so far that the orange flickers of the fire were drowned by the waves of white, that also attracted Ruby and Griff from there bonding of blades and firearms.

"Wow, it's...beautiful, "Ruby began, unconsciously extending her hand to the otherworldly wonder

"Don't touch it!" Zarus yelled but made sure not as loud to ware it would escape the cave, though no matter what level it was at, almost everyone was surprised by his blaze of words, especially Ruby.

"...sorry," he said, "We need to be careful with this thing."

"it's alright," Ruby said with a reusing smile.

Levin took the time to close the Sphere, gently holding it in his lap. "Well, I don't see a switch or anything on the outside of this. He then sighed. If we can't figure this out were not going home any time soon."

"We should get it to a lab, somewhere with tools," Edward began. "Maybe we can find some scientists to help us."

"Well, you're in luck," the Guardians and the Ghosts shot there gaze to Ruby. "were currently try to get to 'Atlas'. their the most technologically advanced kingdom on Remnant. If anyone can help you it's them.

They thought about it. It would be the best Corse of action in this situation, also they could learn more about Remnant that Ruby and everyone didn't go into detail of, even though they didn't have to. And as unbelievable as Remnant story would be to the normal man, this is merely the next chapter in Fireteam Infinity's adventure.

"Well...does that mean we can come with you?" Griff asked.

"Of course!" Ruby cheerfully answered. But realized how she didn't have the others consenses and quickly turn to ask, "if it alright with everyone."

"...I guess it would be nice," Oscar said, unsure but the sincerity was there.

"It wouldn't hurt to help us till you can find a way home," Blake added her words.

"Having more along the way would be nice," Weiss spoke.

"Like my father always said. A mutual path is worth taking," Maria said of her family.

Qrow was next. He was still a little sceptical of the Guardians, Especially since the last person he trusted wasn't as truthful as he thought. Though decided to bite his tong and accept it for now. "*sigh* I'm fine with it."

Lastly Yang, with everyone turning to her waiting for an answer. But to most of there surprise, a smirk formed on her face and began to chuckle a little. "...ok, you can come with us, under ONE condition"

"...that being?" Zarus asked.

"Throughout this entire conversation we bin having, you haven't told us your name or showed your faces."

"What? Yes we...oh. Sorry, ware are our manners." Zarus realized.

"Well, introductions are in order. I'm "Griff," "Griff Celtic," and this is "Vesper"," Griff said at the end pointing to Vesper.

"Hey," the Ghost said sort of lade back.

Levin went next. "My name is "Levin Raladin"," he then put his hand under Mera. "Her name is "Mera"."

"I can speak for myself, thank you. And it's nice to meet you all," she said surprisingly cheerfully, making some of Infinity look at her confused.

Zarus was next though. "I am Zarus, "Zarus Avalon". He's "Edward"." he spoke in a formal tone.

"Hello," Edward politely said before his, and the two other Guardian took off their helms.

It revealed Griff's fair skin, golden blonde hair and his green eyes.

Levin had tan skin, yellow eyes, and quite nice-looking bronze coloured hair that covered his right eye a little.

They did look quite hot, and when Zarus took off his crown he did too, but their face went wide-eyed as they took in all the details.

Zarus took off his helm, showing all his pale skin, silver eyes with a blue hue, he had a hair similar to Ruby's but was slightly longer and also had highlights but were blue instead of red. If his eyes didn't have that blue fade, his highlights were red and not a dark blue, and that slight ovalish face was round, you would mistake the two for being twin siblings.

Many of the eyes of Remnant look at him surprised, with some of them afterwards look at Ruby and back to Zarus repeatedly, and despite his iron composure, he did feel uncomfortable.

"surprised, so were we," Griff said leaning in holding his laughter.

"Well...yeah," Ruby struggled. "But you have… **silver eyes**.

Zarus and Edward look at each other for a second before they looked to Ruby. "...is that important?"

**-000-**

**Frost**.

He was used to it, as was the rest of his kind. But these winds felt different. They weren't the ones of Earth, not his Home, they were something else. And by their hand, he awoke.

He lifted his head and body up, it hurt from the injuries bestowed to him, but bite past the pain. He rises to his full hight and went shocked. Forest as far and wide as his blue eyes could see. How did this...happen? What force brought him off his ship. He began to recall the events before this.

When he stole the Vex technology, planing to sell it to the "Spider", and if not him then the Cabal if they wouldn't shoot them on sight. Then as they were refuelling they were stormed and he learned of the shard of the "Grate machine" in the piece of Vex tech that was different from all the others. And taken, by the false Light-bearers before they use it to create that...he did even known how to describe it. He couldn't remember what happened after.

In a flaring rage, he rammed his fist into one of the trees near him, breaking the surface he hit and cracking its internal structure but it didn't fall.

He growled as he let his claw down to his side, He would get no ware if his rage got the better of him. He briefly took the time to check his surroundings, managing to find his sword, one of his pistols, and some pieces of the technology he stole berried in the snow. Though he retrieved them, he didn't find anything to help him with his injuries, nor any way he had on him.

And needed them. His chest plate and his back armour were heavily damaged, having many slash marks, bullet holes and even a large section of the chest armour was blown off. His right pauldron was completely gone, giving one of the warriors he faced the to the chance to pump several bullets into his shoulder. Both of his left arms felt num and were in pain of course, Seems one of those bullets hit his nerves. His sides were hit as well but didn't receive as much shredding as the rest. His legs were a deferent story, at his left thigh had a hole blasted through the armour and broke through to the flesh. Amethyst blood trickled out of the hole and streamed down the armour before dripping off its rims. A part of his mask was cut off exposing a section of his face. Though not anywhere that show his facial features but did one of many scars he had taken throughout his time.

And in that time he had experienced the aftermath of many battles that had led to similar situations like this. If he were to survive he would have to find what supplies he could to treat his wounds. Thankful he seamed to have wakened up at just the right time.

Just by the trees whose leaves were pained with snow and the same whiteness engulfing his weapons into their embrace, he just missed a storm when he woke. He was worried of being blind by the winds he missed then the cold since he knew his body could take it. And he was lucky that he didn't have to journey blinded in a world like...

...whatever this world was. He looks to the skys for answers, and they show more questions as he saw a moon shattered. He was taken aback by this as now knew he wasn't on earth. As for where he was, that would have to be address another time as he felt the blood that oozed out of his shoulder glistened down to his arm and to his claw. He lifted his arm to view with what strength he had left and gaze at his pam covered in his own blood. He clenches it to a fist before letting it fall to his side then walk to the forest.

Before departing the clearing, he took one last look behind him, before looking back and heading into the woodland.

**-000-**

Blessing them all the storm had finally cleared. Everyone took the time to get ready before they all headed to "Argus", the city they were going first to pick up some friends that were with the Guardians new travelling companions. And hopefully, convince the atlas soldiers there to take them to their homeland. But for now, they all were doing their own thing before they headed on.

Griff and Ruby continue their weapon conversation, coming up with all sorts of ideas in those heads of their's, and exchanging what their technologies can do in the process. Surprisingly, Remnant and Earth were pretty on par when it came to their advancement. Of course, Earth did have the upper hand with space travel, but other than that, Earth and Remnant technology were levelled with each other.

Blake was asking Levin more about there world, mainly things the Guardians didn't go into detail with. He told her of the descriptions of the Fallen, Vex, Hive, Cabal, Taken, and Scorn. He also mentioned the two other races that inhabited the city, being the Awoken and Exo, with she was very intrigued by, but not in the way Levin or Mara expected. She asked if the Exo or Awoken were discriminated in any way. He did eventually understand why, when Blake told them how the Faunus were discriminated against for years and how through most her life she and her species had been stabbed by the dagger of racism for what they were. And sadly the Awoken and Exo couldn't really relate.

For the Exo, when they were created Humanity had moved beyond their pointless bickering, accepting their brothers and sisters with bodies now of metal.

As for the Awoken, many years after their race were born they split into two different groups. the "Earthborn Awoken", nomads who made their way to Earth and many headed to the City to help in its construction and became part of its citizens once it was complete. And the "Reefborn Awoken", those who made their home in a graveyard of starships know as the "Reef", and formed the "Vestian Dynasty". they were the closest thing to a race hating situation, do to the Vanguard having problems trusting them, even now.

Though not having ever truly experienced the concept of racism, Levin did understand how Blake felt as he grit his teeth as she told him of many of the cruel acts that her people had to indoor. Especially Mara, who was now more livid than anyone thought possible.

The last few were setting up a flatbed they found at the ruins of Brunswick when they went back for any supplies they can use. But how unfortunate that its wooden base couldn't hold all of them, it's capacity being at six. But the three said they had a solution to this, as for what it was.

**A surprise.**

One was absent from this labour though. Zarus was sitting crossed in the snow, trying to find peace of mind. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be meditating. Though, was the time and cause of it. Being.

**The legend of "The Silver eyed warriors".**

He didn't learn of the whole story since Maria was cut from the knowledge as night drew in and all took the time to rest till dawn would bring day. He hered to a good amount of information, the basics of what they were capable of. As their name implies the ability to use their eyes as a weapon, giving them the power to present the Grimm with life's petrifying triumph. But in a sad turn in the words, also revealed to the three of Maria's reason for the loss of her eyes, and the roll the device on hers being brought to light. Despite it, his gears in both doubt and reason were turning. Throughout his life as a Guardian, he had never done anything of the sort that Ruby or Maria were describing, at least to his knowledge. this was the second time his eyes were spoken highly of. Maybe his orb of silver having that blue fade was to blame. Or perhaps it was that...his eyes weren't meant to do what Ruby's can. That they were meant to do.

**Something else.**

...though for now he would put thought to it another time, As there was no point in staying here. He got up from his crossed position, and head over to the others, who had just finished setting up the flatbed.

"Is it ready?" he asked.

"Yup took a while but we all got it set up. despite what this has probably been through it's holding up well," a cheerful Maria said as she turn to the warlock.

One disagreed with a part of that though. "You didn't help at all. You were just staring off into space the whole time," a certain ex-Hairus spoke calm but blunt.

"Oh hows horrible it is that the youths act sooo cruel to their elders," said elderly women played her word carefreely.

Weiss just sighed. Levin, Ruby, Blake and Griff came to check on the process as when. Levin took a good view, "Is it ready?"

Oscar wiped the sweat from his brow, "all finished."

"...alright but their sill the problem that we all can't fit," Blake added only the truth.

"Yeah, but you said you had something that can help," Weiss asked of the solution. She and others turned to Griff, who told them of the... 'surprise' at the start. Only to find him and Ruby preoccupied.

The two snickered at the last idea though of. and not hearing one name being called in the background, "ok. What if we made a four-sided mace, that has a pile bun-"

"Griff!"

"Ah! What!" the name said before shouted.

"What was that thing you said that could help us with this space problem," Weiss demanded.

"Oh. sorry forgot." the Hunter scratches his head as Weiss scoft. He looked back to Ruby. "you mind getting out of the way for a second."

"Oh sure," Ruby complied with the action.

Griff put some distance with all of them as well, as Vesper came out. Everyone was confused for a moment until a large motorcycle looking vehicle materialized out in front of them.

Its body was streamline curving up a little before curving back down. Behind it was a comfortable looking seat and behind that were three small thrusters beginning to spew out orange flames. At its side in the back were pedals extended out by two robotic arms and had quite sharp looking armour on them. At the front sides, were two elongated armour panels that at the end going down a little in an angle. Finley in small text on one of the panels was the following name. "PU1A41 (Endymion Cavalcade)".

All of the sever mortel look on with such curiosity. With one… more enthusiastic they the others.

"Wwwooo… what is this thing." Ruby fascinated, stared wide-eyed at the vehicle.

"Their call "Sparrows"," Zarus begin, "their fast land vehicles that we use to travel when we're not using our Ships."

"Basically their hoverbikes," Griff said afterwards his Sparrows engines lighted and began to float, before resting a couple of inches above the snow-covered ground.

Yang wanted to ask about what ships they had, but the question was left behind when she heard 'hoverbike'. "How fast can it go." she smugly asked.

"Faster than yours," said the Hunter in his own smugness.

"You wanna test that,"

"Not right now!" Levin muttered to the brawler.

"Yeah, please," Qrow address as well.

"...well everything is in order. give us a minute to get are sparrows ready and well be with you soon."

"Ok take your time," Yang brushed the words from her shoulder before she mounts her motorcycle, "Bumblebee," that was connected to the flatbed that everyone barring the Guardians, that began to set their Sparrows for the journey.

She was still surprised of them, not because of there ability to hover, she had seen many things such as that. It was how they were able to make different things appear and disappear at will. She did know about a few Semblances that could do something similar, as for them. Maybe it was their Light or something else. She would ask them later.

**-000-**

Yang faced Bumblebee to the path the lede to Argus as she waits. Griff then rolled up, or in this case 'floated up next to her' in his monochrome colour bike.

The Hunter's chest laid on the body of the vehicle. His feet were prest against the petals at the back of the Sparrow, and his hands grasped what looked like two stick controls at the sides of the body.

She and the others behind her then herd to their right similar wave-like sounds that also came from their left. Zarus and Levin hovered up to their side, both in their respected sparrows

Levin's was different for Griffs in terms of design, but the shape was similar. Its body and most of the rest had a flat bulletproof like build. Instead of the panels, it had elongated triangular fins, that when reaching the body, curved out before extending back and covered the petals. In between the red and white paint that made up the colour of the vehicle on one of the fins was. "6R15 (Soul Velocity)".

With Zarus, his was probably the most unique. The metal over the Sparrow's body looks like it was made by an ancient civilization at it's were two ornate plates headed out by two pieces of Metal, and in front of those were a Sparrow's signature forward-facing arms. And these were not panels or fins. Rather, two large pieces of metal shaped like knives, giving off the feeling it was designed to **clean **through the obstacles that would hinder it, and it's white and bright blue pain reinforces that feeling On one of the "knives" was engraved. "Vestian 02 S (Cleansing Knife)".

"What took you so long?" Griff asked of his comrades.

"Sorry are data storage got knock around when we landed in Remnant. We got are Sparrows out, but it's going to be a horrid nightmare to reorganize everything." Zarus answered as Edward groaned. "_Might as well get to that." _the ghost said in his subconscious.

"...were ready to go," Levin said.

"Good," the simple word came from the blond messy hair girl as she starts the engine to her bike.

"...Hey one more thing," Zarus asked to the those in the flatbed.

Ruby looked to him for a second. "Yes?"

"...Thanks for letting us come with you. Really."

"Don't mention it. It's just part of the job." Yang cracks a smirk as she revved up.

"That was wholesome. Anyway, race you to Argus!" Griff spoke challenge as his words end, then drove off to the annoyance of a few.

"GRIFF what did w-"

"No fair I have to drag this weight along with me!" Yang received a few "hays" for that as she chased the Hunter.

Levin groned. "I hate it when he does that."

Zarus putt his hand on his shoulder. "Well, that's just him," he then accelerated off to the others leaving Levin to himself.

He looked down for a second then looked up. there was a small smile plastered on his face. He fires the Soul's engines and drove off with his **Friends.**

* * *

**End of chapter 5.**

**Are Heros have shared their storeys. someone has survived a battle, now finds themselves in the world of Remnant. And now Fireteam Infinity with their new allies make their way to Argus.**

**Next Chapter Team RWBY and JNPR will reunite, with the latter getting to know Maria and Infinity. explore Argus, and meat someone new.**

**Tempest out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **New faces in Argus.

Argus was truly a city to remember. Whether maybe the grate wall that stretched from both mountains near the city, creating an obliterating bastion defending it from the south.

Or it's large radio tower, poking above the city as a needle that grazed the sky.

But the sights could not be enjoyed yet, by 10 who wait near Argus's entrance. For 3.

"Nora" ran with a speed that matched her hyperactive ferocity as she sprinted to the gate. All the while her two teammates, "Jaune" and "Ren" were failing to keep up with their energetic friend.

"NORA, slow down!" Jaune yells out to no avail as the blue-eyed ginger hair girl was out of his voice's range. "Man she's fast."

"You think that's fast. Give her a cup of coffee and she has ten times the speed as Ruby," Ren calmly told him.

Jaune caught wind of this, "speaking of I wonder who though's people are that Ruby mentioned."

"She wasn't clear, all she said that they were someone coming with us to Atlas." Ren answer back. After a day or two of waiting for RWBY, Oscar and Qrow, they finally got the long-awaited relieving call from their friends. But to there confusion they learned of 4 new travellers joining them on their journey, to the surprise of Ren and Jaune. And only Ren and Jaune as Nora immediately ran out the door when she learned that her friends were here.

They didn't go into much detail with them, all that was told is they met after they got out of the Train that apparently had crashed after disconnecting the engine from the cars. The two were worried about the incident and that some strangers were coming with them, but Ruby told them they were fine. She spoke how they saved them from Grimm when they got overruns and brought them to shelter to keep them from freezing to death.

**Thee footing in this world was kept firm by thee hands**.

With that, Jaune and Ren felt like they could trust them, whoever they were, but the teeth of their gears grind against one another when their red hooded friend said that their saviours had something to tell them. When asked what it was, all she was that.

"You would need to sit down and listen."

With the information, Ren, Jaune, and Nora far ahead of them treaded to their friends and the unknown individuals with them. What stories they had to tell, remained to be seen.

**-000-**

They stood and waited.

It was the simplest of this that they were doing, but at the same time unsimple. Whether it be the crowds that walked around them throughout their daily lives in whatever task. Or just as subtle as boredom, that slowly turned to anxiousness considering what was happening. But in their own forms.

**Thy stood and waited.**

Yang and Team RWBY finished getting her Bike into a Garage that they rented. If everything did go according to plan they wouldn't need it. But as those who say, "better safe than sorry."

Qrow was telling Maria of JNPR and their relations. Oscar was near but wasn't doing much. The poor boy had a lot on his mind.

And now to the otherworldly travellers.

Levin and Griff with their eyes were taking in the sprawling city of Argus. Though the differences, there were enough similarities to remind them of their home.

With the Warlock, well… if there was one that seemed out of character it was him but was just his own problem. Zarus...he didn't like staying in one spot for too long. He just didn't like being rooted in one spot for a while. And he would stay if he was busy with something, but he's not with anything to preoccupy. So every few minutes he would rise from his leaning on the wall and move to a different side.

And sadly, this only grows the unwanted attention that the Guardians were getting from the people of Argus, as many heads of passers-by were turned, with some having their curiosity anchor them momentarily as the LightBarers came to view. There were many Huntsmen and huntresses with armour similar to those the people had shortly gazed. But even so there Armours design was unlike any, and strangely felt.

**illuminating.**

Their helmets here were the equivalents of stars in the space that was the crowd of civilians. And the shining Radiance of the crystal crown, the knight helm, and the hooded mask only attracted more.

Though this, the Guardians paid little for their eyes to listen.

But one simple thing would force one of there hands.

Levin continued to take in the details of Argus as he stood in the plaza. Till the Titan felt something hit his leg. It was faint due to the metal between whatever hit him, and though faint it was still present. He turned a looked down and saw what poked him was… a ball? He picks it up and sure enough, it was.

It had a checkered padder blue and white colour scheme, it's size no bigger than the similar toy spheres he'd seen children play within the Last City's many parks. As he examined it, he could hear two sets of footsteps in a sprint and getting closer. It's hard to notice at first but eventually, he caught wind. But before he could two figures emerged running in Levin's direction.

The first was a young boy with short yellow blond hair and had purple eyes. he Had a pale green long sleeve shirt with dark green accents and black jeans that covered his pale skin.

The second was another young boy that had red hair and purple eyes. And… also had a set of animal ears on his short hair. The Guardian couldn't tell what kind of animal they were since many of Earth's wildlife were exterminated during the collapse. He had learned of a few from ancient videos and pictures he found in the ruined lands, as well from some the city had archived, but not of much. But to the child, he had a black and white hoodie with a set of white pants.

The two kept running till they saw the Guardian in front of them and couldn't help but just stare at the armoured warrior before them in awe

As Levin saw them in their stunning reactions it didn't take one of good knowledge to figure out what had led to this. Not wasting time, the Titan stepped over to the kids and presented with their toy.

"Um… is this yours?" he softly spoke to the children who still seemed to be in a trans.

They broke for it after a second thankfully. The one with red hair and the Faunus ears who seemed to be the oldest responded with a "yes", as after the younger with blonde locks held his hands out for Levin to place it gently in his hand.

The boy looked at Levin with a happy smile on his face, "thank you," he and the other ran back into the crowd, as Levin looked on, a smile creeping upon him.

Mera spoke, _"and you said you weren't good with kids."_

"I never said that?" the Titan said, not knowing of any event.

"_Um, yes you did_."

"I didn't!"

The two continue going back and forth of what the Ghost had said were true or not, as a current hooded warrior looked on. He didn't know himself, so sad he wasn't able to end their bickering. And for all of their sake.

**Arguments were burned with a new presence.**

Bursting through an opening in the crowd and into view, was a short orange-haired girl around Ruby's hight. She had a black short sleeve jacket with pink accents and a red inside, that was over a white shirt with a cut out of a heart with a slash across it. There was a pink skirt around her waist and a belt with the same colour was keeping it in place and under it was a pair of laced boots that baerd all the colour of her outfit. Above her shoulder, Griff could see something metal behind her back. But his attention was more focus on the energetic look and by 'focus', he means slightly terrified as he gazed upon the wide light blue eyes with a long curved smile under them.

She raised a single finger to the sky, "CUTE BOY OOOZ!" she practically roared with the fury of a canon as the words that were more like mortar shells then speech. She pointed, And now physical wrath would bestow the owner of it.

Without warning, she charged with a speed that rivalled many of the fastest Hunters the one present knows well. then before anything could stop her blinding advance she tackled Oscar, both bodies lands to stone and the pain arising from it.

Maria and the Guardians were greatly dumbfounded at this… display, two of the latter not knowing if to release their weapons. And to increase the factor of confusion, two more souls presented themselves to the 4. Only for them to collapse to the floor when both of them stopped. Levin did view their attire well before they fell.

The first had his hands on his knees and was panting with heavy breath. He had medium-length black hair that covered his back with a pink streak down the front. A pale green vest was over the black sleeveless shirt that covered his body, the vest had a back trench robe that went down to his ankles and the cloth had ornate metal laced within. He had two arm sleeves with engraved metal armbands at the start, to the glove Portion it was black fading to pink that connected to the hand from the middle finger. He wore white pants with metal braces at the knees partially hidden by black boots that exposed his toes. And to add more colour he had some red cords tide at different points at his clothing. He overall gave the appearance of one from eastern Earth in the mid-evil days.

The second had fallen face-first to the ground panting just as much if not more. He had short blond hair with sapphire blue eyes. Under his neck was a light black short-sleeved hoodie, the middle section being covered by a white metal chest plate with gothic gold accents. There was a white and gold pauldron on his left shoulder, but nothing of the sort was defending his right. For each arm, there was an elbow pad, a four-arm piece, and an articulated metal glove all made from the same material of the rest of his armour that concealed an orange arm sleeve. To his lower body, he wore blue jeans, at his waist a large strand of tattered red cloth was wrapt around it and a belt with a pouch was hooked on. To the end, he had two grey boots with a white cap over were the tose would be. He looked interesting… for lack of a better term.

"Nora… p-please… slow… down," the one with long black locks manage to make words as the blond on the floor started to get up.

The four who didn't know of the three were still confused, though in kindness Zarus when up and helped the blond to his feet. He Was taken aback when the Warlock appearance came to view but realized the sincerity of the gesture and toke his hand.

"Thanks," he said to him.

"It's fine," the Guardian spoke through the crystals in his helmet.

The blonde looked around himself for a moment till his search stopped and his orbs went large as he found what was looked for. Zarus in no end of baffled of this cold day look to were thy gazed, and astonish glistened was known.

Within views their eyes, those known long known to short. Friends of new with to the old. Team RWBY, Qrow, and Maria all found shocked in flabbergast as the one is known as Nora rise form tackling Oscar, and points.

**But now of direction.**

All gazes met one another, and the Light bearers with the appropriate course when aside allowing thy travelling companions to embrace the three new.

It was a happy cluster of short hugs and words of greeting that were saved up for so long.

Ruby and the one named Jaune noticed each other and heeded to the opposite gaze. Both embraced before letting go,

"... hey… I promise," Ruby said to her friend and fellow leader.

Jaune wiped something on of his eyes, and whether it was water or dirt it didn't matter, "yeah, you did." he said, a peaceful grin upon. then unintended after as the Guardians came to view, now puzzled.

"Um… Ruby, who are these guys?"

She understood who he questions of, "oh right," Ruby moved back a little. "Jaune, Ren, Nora, this is Griff, Zarus, and Levin, thair coming with us to Atlas."

The Light-Bearers greeted back all in their own ways.

Ren was interested in this, "why are they coming with us?" he asked curiously. Zarus and Levin kept a straight face, while Griff tents up but only a little. Ruby helped, take their story further across the path.

"Will tell you later," She said as the Guardians began to remove their helms. And just as when the orbs of silver fading to blue came to out, shock rang as powerful as there owner.

Zarus didn't need a second to realize. " yes I know me and Ruby look-"

Nora cut the words when she speeded forth less than two inches from the Warlock's face. "WOW, Ruby why didn't you tell me you had a brother!"

"Nora, their not related they just lookalike," Weiss answered the breaker of personal space.

Nora got away from Zarus's face and looked intently to the Schnee, "are you sure!?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She didn't trust her, "no way there's no possible way."

Ruby chuckled, " I known we look a lot like each other but were not related, Nora."

Nora looked at Ruby and Zarus back and forth. They had to be brother and sister or something, there was no way this could be a coincidence.

Weiss hopes she got her words of reasons through. But the sigh was not of relief at Nora's mouth contorted into a smug grin.

"Sure… whatever you say, Ruby," she said at the end walking away, but the sarcasm was so present in her words you can shatter it like glass.

Ren and Weiss sighed as everyone else ether sighed with them or keep their voices to themselves. As for Zarus though he looked at the girl mistaken to be his blood. It was a great coincidence how him and her looked so similar. And even with the time passed, he never put to thought of Ruby being his sister any time before now. It was… interesting to think of, and strangely.

**thee found it fond.**

He looked up and saw Nora skipping away happily to what looked like a trolley, "Ha, she certainly is energetic," he then looked to Jaune. "we'll try not to be a burden."

Zarus held his hand out, "Zarus Avalon." Jaune realized the gesture and took it, "Jaune Arc."

Edward from within his Light-bearer's mind rises a mental eyebrow at the coincidence of Jaune's family name being the same word as the element that his Guardian uses but kepts silence.

Levin broke the still sound that came from the greet of one leader to another. "So this is Argus."

**-000-**

All then ether took a seat or firmly grabbed the handles of the trolley. It then began to hover off the stone road and started to flow forth into the lively urban city. Though one late soul fails to secure his feet on the trolley in time and now ran after it, "hays" then "waits" exited his voice.

Though pity felt for the poor man, the Guardians were taking attention of what these new faces were telling them of the city.

"Its actually one of the biggest non-capital cities in all of Remnant," Ren began, to the intrigue of the Light-bares and surprise of RWBY.

"Wow, no way… wait wouldn't it be hard to make this so far for Mistral?" Ruby asked, only for Jaune to answer. "Well, it was until "Mantel" showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't turn out well, but colony's from Mantel helped them get through the cold climate and in exchange were given resources that Solitas couldn't provide."

Levin as to some of his friends became more intrigued at the information. From what Blake told him there were four mane Kingdoms on Remnant. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas, the one they were heading to. And the continents they stood upon, Sanus shared by Vale and Vacuo, Anima was Mistral's, and Solitas had their destination to the north. But what was Mantel? From the history Jaune gave, it sounded like another kingdom but the cat-eared Faunus said that there were only four, and seemed honest in her words. Maybe something happened to it? Though for now put it was aside, deciding to ask Blake another time.

**Even though thee would find the answer soon enough.**

One thing was for sure those settlers so long ago most certainly bore fruit with their unified action. As far as he could see there were businesses, buildings with architecture, and people. So many people bustling in this titanic settlement that reminded the Light-bearer of one other.

But for today it would be of this one.

Ren continued were Jaune left off. "the two nations work to make a hybrid city. It falls under Mistral rule, and Atlas keeps a military presence here at defence, and to steady trade."

"Well, until recently." Nora budded in a sad tone.

Levin herds little from Blake but knew what the hammer wielder meant. And it was a fall. The fall of somewhere with promise. The fall of someplace special.

**Thy fall of Beacon.**

And the events of that fall were like a melody of sorrows when Blake listed them off back at the outskirts. Grimm came down as an avalanche and screams rang throughout Vale and Beacon. And the seven were affected just as much. Yang lost her arm, Blake had a small scar at her side. And the worst, they lost two of their friends on that fateful night. Blake didn't say their names, but ether way.

**Sorrows sang.**

Then briefly ceased as Levin felt the trolley halt in its advance. They've stopped. One by one the 13 stepped down to the stone pavement below.

"So where have you been staying." Oscar pointed the wonder to Jaune.

He was about to answer, till the trolley floated away to its next destination and gave… someone a clear view of all the 13. "There you are!"

Everyone turned around to see the trolley gone and on the other side of the street was the person who called out to them.

She wore an ivory sleeveless jacket that was buttoned at one point, and under it was an orange coloured dress. Pale brown jeans were at her hip, to her feet were a set of boots with a fur cover at the top rim. Looks-wise, she had long blond hair that had a section of it braking of were the rest, trailing over her shoulder and had a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She looked similar to Jaune.

But the main site that this woman brought whole, was not of her presence. In her arms was what life brings in dazzling miracle. A baby. He had a blue and white stripe onesie and had dark teal overalls along with. He had brown eyes, blackish-brown hair and tan skin.

Seeing Jaune the infant laugh playfully and jumped in the women's arms.

"... is that!" Yang spoke, sounding like she was yearning to see the new soul.

Zarus turn to his back, and behind other than the four new, were faces struck with epiphany. And as Ruby when forward her eyes were the paragon of revelation.

**-000-**

Then they were treated with the realm of hospitality as all were settled into the women's home, with the soul revealed to be-

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting your Sister! Oh, I have so many questions." Ruby burst out in glee.

And with her words, the identity of the women revelled. "Saphron Arc," and on her giving hand.

**Rest and storeys.**

Though JNPR's leader was not fond of the last being put to action. "Will you guys knock it off!"

"What? I love storeys about my baby brother." Saphron said at the end changing her voice and was beginning to pinch Jaunes cheek.

Responding, he pulled his head away and waved his arms in front of her. "I am not a baby, THAT is a baby!" he pointed to his nephew, "Adrian."

With said baby who was sitting in Zarus's lap to make a grumpy face and crossing his arms. only making him look cuter.

Yang and Weiss began to gush over Adrian's adorableness, both wide-eyed and so close. Zarus agreed as well but was calmer in his act, for simply glancing down at the baby in his lap with a great smile and chuckle.

"So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?" Blake asks the eldest of the Arc in the room.

Saphron looked to Blake after Jaune let her pinch his cheek for a moment. "Yep, moved as soon as I could. Jaune and I are the only ones away from home. So I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis."

"I well...um," Jaune attempted to deny, but the truth well-known caught the chain tied to him.

"Awww, you didn't deny it," she sang before going back to pinch her little brother's cheeks then got into a pinching fight when he stopped her. The gazes then shifted like at orbiting moon to the front door that opens, and a woman similar in age to Saphron and holding two bags stepped through the frame.

She looked very similar to Adrian facial wise, though behind red glasses Griff sees a darker set of chocolate. She wore a light blue sweater with buttons all across and a navy colour button-up shirt lay under. To lower some black pans that ended at her knees, then to her feet a set of red shoes.

Most were unknowing of who stepped.

**Thy uncertainty so ephemeral.**

"Everyone," Saphron began, "this is my wife "Terracotta." and true to it short, Everyone greeted the new soul. Some were momentarily unknowing but remember the manners they all know, and politely a hello echoing in a coris with all the other similar.

"Wow, quite a party you weren't joking." Terracotta said out for all to hear, "honey can I get some help here." she held up the bags in her hands and Saphron rushed over to the kitchen with her wife.

**-000-**

After the couple were done unpacking the two when back into the living room, as JNPR went to where they left and began to craft the occupant's lunch.

"And it's fine that we stay with you?" Griff asked politely.

"Of course!" Saphron answer to all, "we're happy to house huntsmen and huntress's."

"You do so much to keep people like us safe, it's the least we could do for you all," Terracotta said.

"I must say though I was surprised when we heard that students were helping you. Is that even… legal," she pointed the question to Qrow.

He remained silent for a moment till Ruby and Griff who sat at his sides elbowed his arm in unison. "Of course, it's like training abroad." Qrow kept talking his defence and in the words flow, Ren, Nora, and Jaune came back. Each of them holding a plate covered with sandwiches.

Rubys uncle was still going about his defence that was now starting to shift into bragging. Thankfully she ended it there and now when the red hooded girl grabbed off the sandwiches from the plate above then presented them to the two next to her. "Shut up theres food!"

"I guess I'll take this one," Griff said as he accepted the food Ruby's right hand and Qrow took the one in her left before going back to grab one for her own.

Everyone grabbed some food and quench there long waiting hunger. But still one had more questions.

"Also you said 6 of your friends were coming," Terracotta began, " who are these other 4?"

Levin was the one to answer, "We were heading to here as well. and ran into them when Grimm were attacking them. So we travelled together in case we got ambushed again." he explained in a… mostly true answer then went over to the introduction. "Levin Ralyden."

Griff went along as well, "Griff Celtic." as well as Zarus. "Zarus Avalon."

"Don't you mean Zarus ROSE-" Nora blurted out for all to listen, and for some to groan.

"there not related," Ren muttered to her.

"I was going to say. Is he your brother?" Saphron asked the young rose.

Zarus began to chuckle, "no we just look alike," he then looked to that look alike, "and apparently vary."

The little rose just smiled.

The Warlock looked back to the couple, "I hope you'll still be able to accommodate us."

"We understand if you can't. will try not to take up too much space." Griff said politely.

"_Oh, you take-up all the shelves," _Mera spoke to the Hunters consciousness through Vesper.

"Hay! We all like ramen here!" the Guardian spoke fire to the Ghost, but for who didn't know of the little lights were found puzzled as he spoke to air.

And after unknown to 6 but known well to the 10, Mera materialized next to Levin, "oh well that easy to say for someone who!... can ...eat," she turns to the flabbergasted faces and learned her mistake guided by fury, " oh shhhhhanks."

"What are you doing!?" The flabbergast er's Guardian demanded through a gritted teeth whisper.

"H-he was just- AHH!" Mera choked on her words but was then out of nowhere gripped and tackled by the sugar blooded ginger.

"OH MY GOSH what the heck are you what can you do can you shoot lasers can you make pancakes CAN YOU BREAK LEGS!" Nora's words smashed against the Ghost's face like a wave hitting stone, and said face was replaced with a single eye utter terrified at psychotic ness. At least that, It told to It. she turned to her Guardian, "Levin! help me!"

He scoffs before replying, "Nora let her go please," reluctantly, the hammer wielder released Mera, who floated far to the couch with Saphron and Terracotta who now had Adrian in her arms. All three look at her so curiously.

"...um Levin what is this?" Terracotta asked the Titan.

He paused, "well she-"

"They're called Ghosts, "blake said making all look, "their small AI's made by Atlas, they can help with reconnaissance, communication, many things." even though truthless, a Warlock understood it's meaning for hollowness. "Yes. me and Griff have ours as well."

"_Wait Zarus," _Edward mentally began.

"_It's fine_," he assured.

To then, Edward and Vesper materialized next to their respective Guardians.

"This is Edward and Vesper, there are ghosts," Zarus introduced the both of them with then after the two greeted all.

Terracotta was still unease of the constructs presence, though did not wish to afend their sentient being so with composure straitened she entered greeting. "... well, you certainly are something."

"Why thank you," Mera said with a hint of slyness, then felt something wrap around her shell and pull her before feeling something… strange on one of her fins. She looked and to her uncomfortable shock, Adrian had grabbed her with both of his hand and was sucking on her fin.

"Hay HAY I'm not a pacifier!" the Ghost through shaking freed herself from the baby.

But in doing so little Adrian's head drooped down followed by a whimpering sigh.

Mera sighed to herself, "Ok fine," she said reluctance ever showing as Adrian's happy look returned as the Ghost let him resume his actions.

No one was paying attention to the two, sadness for Mera but she could handle this for now.

"So what brings you to Argus?" Saffron said to the Guardians.

"...were here because of the same-" Griff was interrupted as he and the souls heard the door to the house release itself.

And from it's beyond, a Girl looking slightly older than Ruby set foot in the house before closing the door behind her, "Sorry I'm late miss Arc, I just got caught in-" she stopped went the large audience was unveiled.

She had a white colour coat over what looked like a black shirt underneath. The top portion of the coat was blank white at the chest while to the waist and belly were button-up and the first two buttons were undone showing the shirt. For other details, the jacket's cuffs, the rim of the collar, the edges chest and buttons were a light grey and slightly puffed out. Other parts of the jacket were black and more grey, notable the black lining that went around the cuffs and lower jacket. Around her, was a white robe stopping at her knees with a grey inside, it also had a black edge.

She had white pants similar to her jacket and a pair of plate armour grieves were in-between her knees and shins. They had ornate carvings and the inside of the carving were lined in a deep blue. Her shoes were also grey. Back to her jacket, she had two small spauldrons but didn't go halfway past her upper arm. Also, there were two braces at her wrist. Their design was the same as the ones on her legs. There were two blue ribbon-like bands that went over her shoulder and connected to something at her back. Wich was a holster holding two long swords in a cross. And finally to her face, she had fair skin, yellow coloured eyes, and short wavy white hair. And added to it was a pare of fox ears in the same colour as her snow touched hair.

"..um, is this a bad time," The White hair fox Faunus asked in uncertainty.

Saphron got up from the couch "Holly? What are you doing here?" she asked the girl who's name now revealed.

"Well, you asked me to help you with Adrian remember?" Holly said to the arc as like she was trying to rekindle something forgotten. And forgotten something she had as Saphron opened her Scroll and checked the date. "Oh sorry, I miss read the time."

"It's fine. Though I see he already has company," she looked over the Arcs shoulder to see what she was referring to. And that was Adrian who Terracotta had put on the table to see her new guess and he was trying to reach up to someone with black hair with blue highlights and a smile who played with the baby silently.

**thee looked upon smiling too.**

Then felt the touch of Saphron's hand on her shoulder, "everyone this is "Holly", she's a friend of ours." all except for Terracotta greeted her with Adrian being the most excited to see her.

"Holly these are friends of my brother Jaune." she held a hand out to her brother, the resulting revelation making Holly's ears pointing up before settling back.

"Your Jaune?" The white hair Faunus walked over to him, "This is great, miss Arc has told me so much about you."

"Ha… I'm happy that... your-" Jaune slowly stopped as Holly came closer. There was something about, her face, her hair. She did look pretty but that wasn't the reason. Had he seen her before?

"...um did I...say something?" Holly said afraid of offending.

"Oh no no don't worry. It's just… have we seen you somewhere before?" Jaune asks her.

She became confused at the answer, "...Um, I don't think we-"

"Wait!" Nora interrupted. "I think we saw someone who looked like you," she explained as holly began to think, "...maybe you saw my mother?"

"Your mom," Ruby's head tilted curiously

But out of all of them, Ren remember the most, "does your mother ware green, work near Haven, looks like you but her hair is more straight and has orange eyes?"

**And all thy matched.**

"Y-yes yes that's her!" Holly blurted out surprised. "Did you talk with her?"

"No, we just saw her when we got to haven. She didn't even notice us." Ren explained

"Oh… alright then," Holly then went to take a seat. While doing so Ruby caught glims of the two long swords on her back.

The blades were straight with coloured pale grey and the guards and handle were white as porcelain. The guards extended from their blades before stopping and curving back up to the metal of the blades. The handles got thinner the more they reached their pommels that rounded before tapering off themselves. On the left side of the left sword and the right side of the right, was a dark grey holder that each housed a vile of Dust. the one in the left was an admiral blue, and the one on the right was an arctic teal.

"Those swords have Dust in them," Ruby got Holly's attention along with others, "are you a Huntress?"

"Why yes I am," she sat down, " I graduated from my second year at Haven a few weeks ago. Though we were supposed to have another weak of school before summer. But classes were closed and so was Haven for the rest of the summer after that attack on the CCT Tower was repelled."

Team RWBY and Team JNPR look at each other. They could tell Holly that they help in saveing Haven. But now the souls wanted to hear the story of one single.

"So I decided to come to Argus to keep my skills sharp. I get to help the city against Grimm, and Miss Arc gave me a job where I get to take care of this little cutie," Holly explained before petting the baby's head.

Adrian began to playfully laugh at the fox Faunus.

She then looked to Ruby, "so what brings you to Argus?"Well," she starts, "we're trying to get to Atlas. Well probably start with the military base."

**Though thee words hopeful, thy reaction not so.**

Nora and Ren looked at each with faces that only screamed silent doubt. Jaune was not at steadfast in it, but though thin still present. "Yeah, we already tried that and it… didn't go well."

Yang tries to reassure, "oh come on it can't be that bad."

**Foolishness, silence brought about.**

"You know when you say that, there's a good chance that it is bad." Vesper presented.

* * *

**Well, there ends Chapter 6. I feel like this is the best one grammar wise so far, and I think the bolded text emerging every now and then is a wonderful way to give this story it's own uniqueness. Not trying to brag at all. I've also learned how to write some proper medieval English. Thank you "Canterbury Tales" and "Grimoire Anthologies". **

**Now to the Reviews.**

**I would like to thank "Khoashex" and "Awesome Jalapeo" for their positive support.**

**And to answer your question about Zarus Awesome. No, he's not an Awoken he's human. I guess some of the mystery in text my have hinted towards your theory but no he's human.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Tempest out.**


End file.
